Common Tragedy
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: A/U! Tony never took the job with Gibbs he stayed in Baltimore. Now thirteen years later they meet again and Tony is a changed man. Broken by a tragedy that cost him everything including his job. Feeling completely alone he decides to take his own life but is reunited with Gibbs instead. Not knowing that the silver haired ex-marine knows his pain all to well.
1. Prologue: Pain

Tony DiNozzo took a large swig out of his bottle. His drink of choice for tonight was bourbon. It was strong and typically knocked him out. That's what he wanted to be asleep preferably forever. He set down the drink and picked up his badge. Carefully running his fingers over the engraved letters _Detective Anthony DiNozzo Baltimore PD. _Three months had passed since he held that title. He hadn't technically been fired but they had told him to take as long as he needed. He had been gone a month and a half when they called and said that if he didn't want to come back they should let him know. So they could start looking for his replacement. Which to him meant sorry you went through the worst tragedy of your life but ya know there is a waiting list for detectives. He had called them back and said that he quit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a cop anymore anyway. He had his phys ed degree and maybe once he healed being around kids would be enjoyable. He wished that he could pull himself together. He was trying to he really was but he just couldn't. He had lost his family but surely he should be a little less pathetic and miserable by now. He set down the badge and picked up the photograph knowing that he would need the bottle again any second now. Sure enough after less than a minute of looking at the photo. He needed the bottle again. He slammed the photograph on the table and reaching for the bottle. Fumbling in the process knocking the bottle down causing the remaining contents to spill all over the table, floor, and photograph.

"Dammit!" Tony cursed grabbing his keys. He knew that he shouldn't be driving but he had no reason to live anymore.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up at the sunset as he drove home. A Hank Williams song was playing on the radio and his team had wrapped a huge case. He should be happy he really should but for some reason he just felt sad. He pulled over and checked the date on his phone it read 06/24/14. just like he thought. His dad's birthday was two days ago and he had been gone around two months now but that wasn't it. Shannon's birthday wasn't for months and Kelly's was two days after hers so that wasn't it either. Their anniversary was way back in April and the anniversary of their death was in February. As he got back on the road. A name flashed in his head Tony DiNozzo. That name had come to his head a lot lately. Why was he thinking of the kid he tackled in Baltimore so many years ago? He had offered Tony a place on his team. After they found out the kid's partner was dirty. Tony had mulled over the decision but called back a few days later and politely declined. After that Gibbs found a sweet young computer geek named Timothy McGee, a transplant from the Secret Service named Katelyn Todd, and an Israeli former Mossad named Ziva David. After Kate died. He found a young girl named Melody Frances she had grown up in a small town in South Carolina and had served on their sheriffs department for two years. Before a case brought the team to Aynor South Carolina. Tired of her small town life Melody followed along with the team. Now that Ziva was gone he not only needed a new agent but a new Senior Field Agent. Even though Tim McGee technically had seniority over Ziva she had been the SFA. Due to Tim taking a year and a half off to care for his paraplegic wife through a high risk pregnancy. Delilah had been paralyzed in a car accident in college and had pre-existing health issues that made pregnancy dangerous. Luckily the couple was blessed with a healthy six pound son named Timothy McGee Junior or TJ as he liked to be called. Delilah had chosen to have a total hysterectomy after delivery to make sure no further pregnancies. The McGee's had frozen seven of her eggs and two-year later had fraternal twins named Corey Jethro and Denise Abigail. Six years after that they had adopted a Korean boy with Cerebral Palsy who also used a wheelchair named Justin. Who was five at the time. After McGee returned from his sabbatical though having not completed his probationary period and his return coming at the heals of Gibbs's own sabbatical to Mexico. He was forced to start at square one of probiehood. He had been offered the SFA position but turned it down saying that he wasn't ready for that role. Gibbs knew the truth that McGee was one of those people who feared being in the spotlight. He respected the younger man but wished that he would be more willing to step out of the shadows once in a while. He was a damn good agent and had a genius IQ. Gibbs wasn't the best judge for this but he had heard girls say that the younger agent was good-looking. He almost had it all. The one thing he lacked was confidence. Gibbs looked at the bridge he was approaching. Ten more minutes and he would be home. In his basement with a bottle of bourbon and his tools. Trying to soothe his unexplained sorrow. As he got closer he noticed a beat up red mini van parked beside it. He looked around expecting some poor soul to be broken down and looking for help. There was nobody in sight. Just another abandoned car. Shaking his head Gibbs continued on his way. As he got further across the bridge. He noticed a man standing on the rail climbing over the suicide bars. Gibbs slammed on his brakes, stopped the car, and jumped out.

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Tony started to climb over the rails. He had tried to avoid coming to this but he just couldn't fight anymore. He had lost too much and nobody seemed to care. His boss had replaced him, his friends were treating him like he had the plague and ignoring him. Except the plague would be pleasant compared to what he was going through. He had no family except his father. The man's response to his tragedy was that this wouldn't have happened if he had of worked with him instead of becoming a cop. His partner well his partner was dead to him. He was just about to jump when he heard a voice call his name. He turned around and was standing face to face with the man whom he had tackled on the streets of Baltimore all those years ago.

"What the hell do you want?" Tony questioned.

"To know what the hell you are doing." Gibbs grunted.

"Killing myself I thought you were a fed." Tony replied.

"Why would you kill yourself and how do you know I am a fed?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't you recognize me Gibbs? I recognize you. Guess I am nothing after all." Tony slurred.

"Who are you kid. I have worked with a lot of people in my day." Gibbs replied.

"Tony Tony DiNozzo the detective from Baltimore." Tony replied.

"Tony I thought those eyes looked familiar." Gibbs replied.

"You coming on to me gunny?" Tony asked.

"No son I am not. Your eyes just remind me of somebody I used to know." Gibbs explained

"Then what the hell do you want?!" Tony demanded.

What I want to know is why you are killing yourself?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because I want to die! Duh!" Tony snapped.

"Why would you want to die?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I lost everything." Tony slurred.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? If so new chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	2. Why Do You Care?

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes. Thirteen years ago they were childlike and filled with wonder. Now they were just filled with pain. The older man wondered what could have possibly happened to the younger man to make him so broken? What was the everything that he had lost? Tony let out a frustrated Humph noise before turning and starting back over the rail. This time Gibbs grabbed him and pulled him back. Both men crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Why the hell can't you just let me die?" Tony demanded.

"Because I am trained to stop people from making stupid decisions." Gibbs replied.

"It's not a stupid decision. When the past three months of your life have been hell." Tony argued.

"Isn't there anybody you can talk to?"Gibbs asked.

"No there isn't everybody is either dead, moved on, or just doesn't care." Tony explained.

"I am alive and I care." Gibbs offered.

"Fine! I will let you be the hero. Let you get your little medal and moment of glory." Tony submitted.

"I am not doing this for the medal. I am doing this because I have been where you have been." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah when?" Tony ordered.

"Twenty three years ago I lost my wife and daughter. They were murdered. I was a Marine and I failed to protect them." Gibbs explained.

"Three months ago I had it all. Now I have nothing." Tony admitted.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tony slurred.

"I won't make you but I can't let you drive in your condition. You may want to die but not everybody on the road wants to. You will be coming with me." Gibbs replied.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"I want you to stay at my house." Gibbs replied.

"I thought you liked ladies." Tony commented.

"I do but it is either my house or the psych ward." Gibbs replied.

"Your house is sounding better and better." Tony replied.

"I will leave a note on your car and we can pick it up tomorrow." Gibbs explained.

"Your car too good to leave overnight? Mine's all I have left." Tony rambled.

"It's not that mine is better than yours. It's just that well my dad left this truck to me. It's all I have left of him." Gibbs explained.

"Sorry" Tony apologized.

"Hey it's alright you didn't know." Gibbs explained.

"My mini van is as good as dead anyway. Just like everything else. Tori had begged for a new one. Had one picked out for her birthday. Never got the chance." Tony explained.

"I'm a pretty good mechanic. Restored a Challenger with my dad one summer. Had it until some pissed off suspect rammed into it last year." Gibbs explained.

"Don't bother." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony looked up at the stars from the window of Gibbs's guest room. None of this made sense. Why did some random fed who he tackled years ago care so much about him? If he had taken that job Gibbs would have a reason to care but he turned it down and until tonight they never spoke again. Of course if he had taken that job. His family might still be alive. It was his job as a detective for the Baltimore PD that had cost him everything. In a sick and cynical way he wondered if Gibbs even had lost a wife and child or if he was just making it up to get him to talk.

"Shannon and Kelly are real. Even before I lost them I would never use something like that to get a person to talk." Gibbs said.

"Didn't say anything out loud." Tony commented.

"I have a way of knowing these things." Gibbs replied.

"I knew that you were crazy." Tony scoffed.

"I get that a lot." Gibbs replied.

"What do you want?" Tony questioned.

"Nothing I just want you to be OK." Gibbs explained.

"Why the hell would you take some random guy to your house? We haven't spoken since I turned down your job offer in two thousand and one." Tony explained.

"Do you feel ready to come back to work?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe but I don't have a job anymore. I quit the force. They only cared that there was a waiting list for detectives. Not about my pain." Tony explained.

"Do you still want to be a cop?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess." Tony replied.

"Well whenever you want to come back to work. I have a spot on my team." Gibbs explained.

"I knew that you wanted something!" Tony snapped.

"I brought you here because I care. I offered you the job because NCIS saved me after I lost my girls. It gave me a feeling of worth." Gibbs explained.

"Touching" Tony scoffed.

"I will leave you alone. Just mull it over." Gibbs replied.

* * *

It was after midnight almost two in the morning to be exact. Tony was actually feeling relaxed and like he may be able to get to sleep on his own. He was still restless but he was actually tired. Of course he had nights like this before. He would go so long without sleeping and then he would just crash. He had come to hate those nights more than the ones where he drank himself into a stupor. Those nights were filled with night terrors of his family. He could hear Gibbs shuffling around downstairs. Maybe he did care after all. Maybe he would like NCIS. Maybe he could finally move on. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He saw a very pregnant Tori. Her due date was supposed to have been any day now. He should be getting ready to meet his baby girl not sleeping off half a bottle of bourbon in the guest room of Agent Gibbs. Standing beside Tori was their sweet baby boy Michael. He only got five years on this earth. It was right. His family was so beautiful. Tori with her flowing medium length strawberry blond hair and robin's egg blue eyes. Andrew Michael and his curly dirty blond hair and blue/green eyes. His family really was beautiful. So many people had complimented them saying they should be models and that Andy was wise beyond his years. Now people would ask him if he was OK and say that he should cheer up. Tori and Andy were so peaceful and happy walking through the park. Tori stopped to sit on a bench and rest her legs. Andy happily ran off to play with the other kids. Just when Tony felt safe and happy. Then without warning he was ankle-deep in blood and his wife and son were screaming for him to help. He tried to run but was swept up in the blood and pulled under. Almost like he was drowning. By now the blood was well above his head even when he managed to pull himself into a standing position.

"HELP!" Tony cried bolting up in bed him and the sheets were drenched in sweat.

"It's OK you're dreaming. You're just dreaming." Gibbs whispered coming in and pulling Tony into a hug.

"There was blood and they were calling my name begging me to help." Tony stammered.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think happened to Tori and Andrew? I already know but I will not reveal it until a later chapter. Yes Tony will work for Gibbs though. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Begining To Heal

Tony slammed his fists into the pillow. He couldn't believe that Gibbs a man he barely knew had comforted him after a nightmare. A near stranger had seen him cry like a child. He probably thought that he was a huge cry baby loser. What kind of forty-year old had nightmares? His dad was right he was weak. That how he fell asleep face first with his fist slammed in the pillow. unshed tears stinging his eyes. That's how Gibbs found him the next morning.

"Tony come on wake up." Gibbs called.

"What?" Tony asked.

"It's morning." Gibbs replied.

"Late morning. You should have been to work an hour ago." Tony commented looking at the clock.

"I called in sick." Gibbs explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Tony I found you trying to jump of a bridge last night." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah so?" Tony asked.

"I can't leave you alone this soon after a suicide attempt." Gibbs replied.

"Can you let me sleep some more? I am so tired." Tony sobbed.

"Of course." Gibbs replied standing to leave.

"No don't go. You are the first one who cared since lost them." Tony begged.

"I will stay with you as long as you need." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks dad." Tony mumbled.

"Anytime son." Gibbs replied not ever taken aback by the younger man's words.

"Oh God did I call you dad?! I am so sorry! You must think I am the biggest retard on the planet! I will call a cab or something!" Tony apologized.

"No you won't you will stay here until I say you can leave. I have been called a lot of far worse things than dad. I told you that I lost my little girl. I miss being a dad more than anything. In fact I encourage my team at NCIS to look at me like a father figure." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah right." Tony scoffed.

"Oh Tony why won't you let me in?" Gibbs asked.

"Everybody leaves me. It's not just my family and it's not just death. Everybody leaves at some point. If they don't leave they betray me." Tony explained.

"I can't promise that I won't die but I will never chose to leave or betray you and neither will my team. When you are feeling up to it. We can go and meet them." Gibbs assured.

"Can you be my partner?" Tony asked.

"We work as team. You will have two other partners besides me." Gibbs explained.

"I don't want other partners. I can't trust partners." Tony argued.

"You can trust my team I only pick the best. There are no Danny's on my team." Gibbs assured.

"Not Danny, Jeanne" Tony replied.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Never mind." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs waited until he was sure that Tony was asleep before he left the room. He quietly sneaked downstairs and called his oldest friend. Hoping that the wise doctor would have some advise on how to deal with Tony. Mike was the one who got him through losing his girls but Mike was gone and those days were such a blur. That he would help guiding Tony through this dark time.

"Hello Duck?"

"Jethro are you alright? You never call in sick."

"I am fine but I had a little incident last night."

"Oh dear how badly are you hurt?"

"I am not hurt. I was driving home and I found this man trying to jump of the bridge."

"Oh dear Jethro. Did you witness a suicide?"

"No I stopped it but I brought the kid home with me."

"Why on earth would you have done that?"

"Do you remember that kid Tony from Baltimore PD? The one with the dirty partner who I asked to join my team?"

"Yes I do but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He was the kid who wanted to jump."

"Oh that poor dear. Was he that hurt by his partner being dirty?"

"No he God Duck the kid lost his family three months ago."

"That poor boy he has had his share of bad luck. Any idea what happened to his family?"

"He wouldn't talk about it. He mentioned his wife but I don't know if they had kids or not or how they died."

"Well hopefully he will open up soon."

"He said something about his partner Jeanne but got really upset when I asked him about it."

"Oh dear"

"Hold on I think I heard him. How are things at NCIS?"

"Abigail, Leon, and your team are doing well but things are not going well down in autopsy. I'm afraid."

"Is it Jimmy again?"

"He was admitted to the hospital for low blood sugar again last night."

"That's the second time this month."

"I know."

"Is he still in the hospital?"

"He is home now but the doctors want him to take a couple of days off. They say it is stress."

"Poor kid I hope that he gets better soon."

"Oh hold on Jethro I am getting another cal."

"We'll talk later."

* * *

Jimmy blinked his eyes. The glow of his laptop was starting to make his eye hurt. He knew that he should be asleep. That's what the doctor had pushed most the night before. That and eating properly and monitoring his blood sugar closer but this was more important. He need answers and he needed them fast. He was sick of this feeling of pain and guilt. He just wanted to give answers to himself and his sister's husband.

"Jimmy what are you doing up?" Breena asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Jimmy replied.

"That is fine but please at least put the laptop away. Looking at the screen that long is not good for your eyes." Breena requested.

"Fine" Jimmy sighed.

"Jimmy I know that you are hurting but your sister wouldn't want you to kill yourself over this." Breena explained.

"I have to find answers." Jimmy argued.

"Jimmy her brakes failed. It's that simple." Breena replied.

"No Breena my sister was always so careful." Jimmy explained.

"They were driving her husband's car when the accident happened though." Breena offered.

"No way he always checked the car bumper to bumper before he let his wife and baby use it." Jimmy replied.

"Well either way accidents happen and being cynical won't bring Tori and Andrew back or make losing them any easier." Breena explained.

* * *

**A/N: Twist! Tori was Jimmy's big sister. What will happen when Tony and him meet for the first time at NCIS? Will they be able to find out the truth about how Tori and Andrew died? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. First Time At NCIS

When Tony had stayed with Gibbs one week. He decided that he was ready to meet Gibbs's team at NCIS. He didn't know if he was ready to take a full-time job yet but he figured he should at least start getting out more. Ever since the accident her had only left his apartment when he absolutely had to. Except for his suicide attempt that is. He hated how reclusive he had become but every time he got in the car. He saw them and how happy they were the last time they left. Which seemed nice except he also saw his car with the side smashed in to the point where the driver's side doors were touching the passenger side door. That was nothing compared to the image of his wife and son crushed beyond recognition. At least the coroner had told him that there was no way they could have survived the initial impact. He could not imagine carrying on knowing that one or both of them had suffered at all. The morning he was supposed to go to NCIS. He got up and got dressed. He wore a pair of blue jeans and his Baltimore PD t-shirt. Hoping that he didn't look like a miserable slob. Even though that's what he was. He made his way to the kitchen and saw that Gibbs had a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs waiting for him. He loved that man and how he cared for him. He was just like the father's he had seen on TV when he was a kid. The type of father he hoped he had been and wished that Senior had been. He doubted that when Kelly was alive Gibbs would blow off her piano recitals for a meeting or leave her alone for days at a time. One time in a hotel room in Hawaii.

"Morning Tony, are you sure you are ready for today?" Gibbs greeted.

"No it's fine I am up for it." Tony assured.

"Good but just so you know. I won't judge you if you change your mind. I know how hard it is to get back to the real world." Gibbs assured.

"I hate to keep you out of work any longer." Tony replied.

"It's been a week since your suicide attempt and you haven't tried anything since. So I can leave you now but call me if you need me." Gibbs explained.

"No Gibbs I am ready to go." Tony replied.

"Good for you." Gibbs replied.

"How hard is it to become an agent?" Tony asked.

"Well you have all the requirements to join the team. All you have to do is fill pout an application and wait for an acceptance letter. You will have to train with FLET-C but because of your experience as a cop you can skip being a Probie." Gibbs explained.

"Great" Tony replied.

"I look forward to having you on my team." Gibbs replied.

"I look forward to being on your team." Tony replied.

"Great now eat up and let's get going." Gibbs said.

"On it Boss." Tony replied taking a bite of pancake

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Gibbs ordered.

"Sorry" Tony apologized.

"Rule number six never apologize." Gibbs replied.

* * *

McGee watched the elevator from his desk. Gibbs was supposed to come back today after a week of personal time. It all seemed strange to McGee, Gibbs never took time off of work unless something was wrong. To make things even more suspicious Ducky would only say that Gibbs was helping a friend. As far as McGee knew Gibbs didn't have any friends outside of the office and nobody at work seemed to be in need. He hoped it wasn't a cover-up and that Gibbs was actually very sick or something. The little team family had endured enough upheaval in the past year with Ziva leaving, multiple Probies coming and going from the team, and Jimmy breaking down after his sister died. The elevator doors slid open revealing Gibbs and another man behind him. The other man was a couple of inches taller than Gibbs, with curly brown hair, and green eyes. McGee sighed thinking it was another potential new teammate who wouldn't even last a week.

"Is that another new guy?" Melody asked.

"Looks like." McGee replied.

"How long do you think this one will last?" Melody questioned.

"Well he looks a little shell-shocked already. Gibbs probably went all Gibbs on him in the elevator. So I'd say he won't even make it to lunch." McGee replied.

"Huh I was thinking he may actually stick around for a couple of months. Maybe break the last record of two and a half months." Melody explained.

"You want to make it interesting?" McGee asked.

"Yes I do." Melody replied.

"Let's say if neither of us are right the prize will go to whoever is closest." McGee suggested.

"Oh come on MIT! I don't care about the logistics! I care about the spoils." Melody replied.

"OK if I win I will go to one of you and Abby's late night cemetery visuals but if you win I will do all of your paperwork for a month." McGee wagered.

"Deal" Melody replied extending her hand.

* * *

Tony took several deep breaths trying to build up the courage to follow Gibbs into the squad-room. When he finally had the strength to move. He saw that Gibbs was waiting for him with an encouraging smile on his face. That guy really knew how to look out for a person in need. He strode into the bullpen behind Gibbs and looked at the two agents waiting at their desks. There was a lanky man who appeared to be in his late thirties with short brown hair and green eyes and a short woman with average length strawberry blond hair the same color as Andrew's and hazel eyes. When he entered both agents had stopped typing and stared at him. Tony instantly felt self-conscious.

"McGee, Melody this is Tony DiNozzo he will hopefully be joining our team soon. Tony these are agents McGee and Melody your future colleagues." Gibbs introduced.

"Nice to meet you Tony." McGee greeted.

"Good to meet you McGee." Tony replied.

"Nice to meet you Tony." Melody greeted.

"Good to meet you Melody." Tony replied.

* * *

After Gibbs checked his emails he took Tony around HQ to meet some other people at NCIS. Most of the people weren't very impressive. Except for director Leon Vance who said he would be thrilled to have Tony at his agency and Abby Scuito the Forensic Specialist who pulled him into a tight hug and begged him to join them. Their last stop was Autopsy. Tony shuddered at the idea of being in a morgue for the first time after losing his family.

"Tony this is my friend and the head ME doctor Donald Mallard. Dr. Mallard this is my friend and perspective new agent Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs introduced.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Mallard." Tony greeted.

"It is wonderful to meet you Anthony but you may call me Ducky." Ducky replied.

"OK Ducky" Tony replied.

"Oh that is my assistant." Ducky said as the door to opened and another person entered.

"Tony this is Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy this is Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs introduced.

"Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy?" Tony questioned.

"You've met?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready." Tony croaked.

"I need to lie down." Jimmy mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: To clear up any confusion from the last chapter. Tony and Jimmy have met before now but the meeting in autopsy was the first time they had seen each other since the funeral. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Reunite

Jimmy didn't know what to do, think, or say. This was the first time him and Tony had seen each other since the funeral. Before the accident they would get together at least once a week and talked on the phone two or three times a week. After the accident it all changed though everything changed. It wasn't that either blamed each other. At least that's what Jimmy hoped anyway They had both lost somebody who meant the world to them. Tori was the love of Tony's life and Jimmy's best friend and hero. Andrew was more of a son to Jimmy and Breena than a nephew and he was Tony's mini me. The baby girl who never got a chance to live would likely become a common daughter between The DiNozzo's and Palmer's and Tony's little princess. Cruelest of all both had no genetic family left after the accident. Tony had his dad but Senior was more of a glorified sperm donor than a dad. Jimmy had Breena but that was different. They were trying to have a baby either through adoption or naturally from Breena but they were having no luck on either front. At least with Andrew and Baby Girl DiNozzo they had surrogate children.

"You two know each other?" Ducky asked astonished.

"Yeah uh Tony is the one who was married to Tony." Jimmy explained.

"We more than brother's in law we were brothers." Tony added.

"You are that Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Yes sir" Jimmy replied.

"I am so sorry for your losses." Ducky told Tony.

"Thanks" Tony replied even though those words hurt more than helped.

"Are you alright Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Not really I need to lie down." Jimmy replied.

"Very well you may lay down in the office. If you need to go home just let me know and I can call Breena to pick you up." Ducky explained.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied turning into the office.

* * *

Tony tried his best to hide his pain from Gibbs. How weak was he? Not being able to face his brother-in-law. His brother-in-law who he used to call his brother and best friend. Why was it that every time he took a step forward he would slide back about ten. Maybe he shouldn't be an agent after all. He was pretty out of it. Which was a bad thing for a cop to be after all. He didn't even realize that he had taken off running until his body collided with the elevator doors. He let out a soft moan of pain. That taunting voice in his head that sounded a lot like Senior telling him how stupid he was and how he should have been the one who died. True words as cruel as they were. To make things worse Gibbs showed up just in time to see the water works start.

"That was a hard hit are you hurt?" Gibbs asked.

"My nose hurts." Tony replied.

"Let's get you back to Ducky." Gibbs replied helping to pull Tony up.

"Fine" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs took his new friend back to his old friend's office. To get his face checked out. Much to his relief Ducky gave Tony a clean bill of health and sent the two men on their way. This time Gibbs made sure that Tony went through the elevator doors as opposed to into them. Gibbs knew that the boy's reactions all to well. He remembered being in that stage of grief. Feeling like he was useless and like everything he did only caused him more pain as opposed to healing. Part of him just wanted to lock that boy in his basement where he couldn't feel any pain but he knew from experience that would do more harm than good.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked softly.

"I need to go home." Tony admitted.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Is that OK? Am I totally weak?" Tony asked.

"You actually did a hell of a lot better than I thought you would." Gibbs explained.

"So you were expecting me to be weak and useless?" Tony asked.

"No Tony you actually did a lot better than I did my first day at NCIS and that was over a year after my girls died." Gibbs explained.

"You know a lot when does it get easier?" Tony asked.

"It is different for everyone." Gibbs replied.

"I just want this to be over." Tony admitted.

"There are days that I still feel like you do." Gibbs replied.

"Great" Tony sighed.

"Lucky for me. I have a great family here at NCIS to get me through the dark times." Gibbs explained,

"I wish I was so lucky." Tony sighed.

"Maybe your buddies from Baltimore aren't reliable but the people here. We are family and it isn't just me. Our director Leon Vance has similar views as I do. It is an agency wide thing." Gibbs explained.

"If I leave after two hours will it impact me getting hired?" Tony asked.

"Not at all. Leon lost his wife last year. He understands grief all to well." Ducky explained

"Can you leave?" Tony asked.

"I can take you home even stay with you. If you need." Gibbs replied.

"I will be fine." Tony assured.

"Then let's get you home." Gibbs replied.

"Actually there is something I need to do first." Tony replied.

* * *

Jimmy cradled the picture of his sister in his arms. Maybe he had come back too soon? Maybe he was obsessing too much but it was just so hard. Eunice and Fredrick Palmer had adopted Victoria Evelyn Palmer when she was ten years old. Two months before Jimmy was born. They had tried for three years to have another baby after Clark with no success. The finally gave up and decided to give adoption a try. After two years with no luck getting a baby. They decided to give an older child a home. Less than a week after making that decision Eunice learned she was expecting Jimmy. They had several foster children during the pregnancy but just after Jimmy was born a girl on her twentieth home in eight years came to stay with them. Everybody even newborn Jimmy fell in love with Tori right away and she fell in love with the family as well. Clark liked having an older sibling who could look out for him even though it was only by seven months and Tori liked having two adorable baby brothers. When Fred suffered fatal stroke when Tori was twenty-five, Clark was twenty-four, and Jimmy was fifteen. Eunice and the Palmer siblings grieved together. Two years later when Clark was killed in an industrial accident. Eunice, Tori, and Jimmy mounted together once again. When Eunice died of breast cancer ten years after her husband and eight after her son. Tori and Jimmy clung to each other. Four years later when Tori, Andrew, and her unborn daughter died. Jimmy had nobody to grieve with. Ducky and his NCIS family were supportive but it wasn't the same.

"Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"What do you want Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." Tony replied.

"It's not your fault. You are mourning too." Jimmy assured.

"We need each other." Tony replied.

"Are we still family?" Jimmy asked.

"Forever" Tony assured.

* * *

**A/N: Tony and Jimmy are finally leaning on each other again. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. I'll Do It

That night after Tony had gone to bed. Gibbs was alone down in his basement. He hoped Tony knew how proud he was of him. It was true his first day at NCIS he only lasted an hour. His melt down came when another agent came by selling magazines for his daughter's school. It was either Mike or Ducky who drove him home after he broke down. Tony had made it two hours and even spoke with Jimmy for a while. He was amazed by that kid more and more every day that he knew him. Tony was a hell of a lot stronger than he gave himself credit for. Gibbs prayed that the kid kept going on the path he was on and eventually found peace. Gibbs had seen too many people fall apart and head down a road to destruction. By the time anybody cared to help or they admitted that they needed help they were too far gone to be saved. Gibbs refused to allow that to happen to his boy.

"Agent Gibbs?" Jimmy called nervously.

"What can I do for you Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to check on Tony." Jimmy replied.

"He's already asleep he had a pretty rough day." Gibbs explained.

"Do you think he will still want to work with NCIS?" Jimmy asked.

"We didn't really talk about it." Gibbs replied.

"Uh if me being there would be too much for him. I can always go and work for Breena's dad. With us trying to have a baby. Breena has been begging me to get a safer job anyway." Jimmy explained.

"Do you want to leave NCIS?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well no." Jimmy replied.

"Don't quit kid Tony will come around." Gibbs replied.

"We did have a nice talk earlier." Jimmy admitted.

"Yeah Tony told me." Gibbs replied.

"It was the first time we really spoke since Tori died." Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"We held each other and cried at the hospital when we got the news but at the funeral. All we could do was shake each others hands and say how sorry were." Jimmy explained.

"Were you close before?" Gibbs asked.

"Extremely we were like best friends." Jimmy replied.

"Did you try to contact Tony after the funeral?" Gibbs asked.

"Once but he didn't answer and I cried for eighteen hours afterwords." Jimmy explained.

"Did Tony try to contact you?" Gibbs asked.

"He called me back a week later but he was so drunk I could only make out a few words." Jimmy explained.

"What were they?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to die. Nobody cares just let me die." Jimmy admitted.

"He was going to jump of a bridge when I found him." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you for saving him. I know I didn't try hard enough at all but I really do still care about him and I would have lost it. If I found out that he took his own life." Jimmy replied.

"I know you care kid. I had a hard time being around Shannon's family after she died." Gibbs confessed.

"No offense but her mom seemed like a bitch." Jimmy replied.

"She and I never got along. Said I wasn't good enough for her daughter. Things only got worse after Shannon and Kelly died but Shannon's sister and I. We were extremely close but after Shannon died. Things were awkward between us. It was like you and Tony at the funeral. All we did was cry. When we saw each other." Gibbs explained.

"What happened? Did you two get close again?" Jimmy asked.

"No she stepped in front of a train on the one year anniversary of Shannon's death." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Gibbs." Jimmy gasped.

"It was hard. I blamed myself. I thought if I had been nicer to her and more supportive maybe. She would still be here." Gibbs explained.

"I am glad that I have Breena. If I didn't I would have ended it all after Tori died." Jimmy admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't try anything and that I stopped Tony. You both mean a lot to me." Gibbs replied.

"Me too Gibbs. Me too." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony listened to Gibbs and Jimmy's conversation from the basement door. He knew that eavesdropping was wrong and had to violate one of Gibbs's rules but he couldn't stop listening. He couldn't believe that Jimmy had been suicidal and that Shannon had a sister who killed herself. What else had gone wrong with Jimmy while he was freaking out. Losing his wife was horrible and losing both his children. Truly was the worst pain a human can feel but Jimmy had lost somebody too. The older sister who practically raised him during his high school years. After Jimmy's dad and brother Clark died and Eunice had her nervous breakdown. She made sure Jimmy got to school, kept his grades up, and stayed involved with his extra circulars and peers. While caring for Eunice as well and teaching special needs students at Baltimore Elementary. So in a sense Jimmy had last a mom. Tori was also the last of the Palmer family besides Jimmy. Since Andrew and the Tony's daughter died with Tori. If Jimmy and Breena didn't have baby he would the last of the Palmer line. Now that Andrew and baby girl were gone. Tony was the last DiNozzo besides Senior and that may just be for the best. The Palmer's on the other hand were good people and needed to continue on. The basement door opened sending Tony to the ground for the second time that day.

"Tony man are you OK?" Jimmy asked reaching down to help him up.

"I'm OK." Tony assured pulling himself up with Jimmy's help.

"Do you like getting hit by doors?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss I'm just unlucky." Tony replied.

"You don't get hurt a lot right?" Gibbs asked.

"Noooo" Tony fibbed.

"Since you're being honest were you spying on us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied.

"So you know that I was?" Jimmy asked.

"I was suicidal too Jimmy I understand. I am just glad you didn't do it. Breena adores you." Tony replied.

"I love her too. That's why I am still here." Jimmy replied.

"I am still here because of Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Ducky's kept me going too." Jimmy replied.

"Is NCIS really like a family?" Tony asked.

"We are and I think we are just what you need." Jimmy explained.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"We are so do you think that you will join us?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah DiNozzo will you join my team and the NCIS family?" Gibbs questioned.

"I will." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N; Tony is joining NCIS! His real first day will be soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Heading Back

The night before his official first day at NCIS. Tony and Gibbs were sitting on the couch eating pizza and "A Few Good Men" on DVD. Tony looked beside him at Gibbs. He wished there was a way to pay the man back. After everybody close to him abandoned or betrayed him. It was Gibbs a man he met in the street over a decade ago and hadn't thought of in almost as long. Was the one who came through and saved his life and brought him back. He was still lost and had a lot to work through but he finally was back in the real world. He had cleared out his old apartment and moved in with Gibbs. He had only signed a six month lease. When he first moved in the day after he buried his family. He didn't see himself being alive that far in the future and if he was he figured he'd agree to a longer lease. He had to admit it was nice living in a house again. With another human being as opposed to a tiny three room apartment with nothing but his own misery. Most of his stuff from the house was still in storage but when Gibbs learned he played piano. The older man demanded that he move it into his place. Tony was actually grateful for that. He found that playing relaxed him in his bad moment. Much to his relief the bad moments were getting further and further apart. Of course he was actually busy and focusing his mind on other things now. He had started to train with FLETC three weeks earlier. was a longer training period but with the years of detective work Tony had under his belt. He just needed certain training specific to NCIS and getting himself back into fighting shape. Even though FLETC started at six am Gibbs woke him up an hour early and took him running. In the afternoons he would spar with Gibbs, Abby, or whoever was down in the gym training. He was still far from being back where he was physically before his family died but he could run, breakdown doors, and take down runners again. He had also been attending therapy sessions with Dr. Cranston. A psychologist who had worked with Gibbs and his team for years. As well as a men's support group at a local church. The private therapy was a requirement from NCIS where as the support group was a direct order from Gibbs. The former Marine also made it clear that if he started drinking heavily again he would be attending daily AA meetings. Even if the older agent had to drag him. Luckily Tony had kept his drinking in check. Only having beer with his dinner when he felt up to it.

"You ready for your first day on my team?" Gibbs asked catching the younger man staring at him.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"I knew you were I just wanted to hear it from you." Gibbs explained.

"It's going to be nice to get back in the field again." Tony admitted.

"I felt the same way when I joined NCIS." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After the movie ended. Tony helped Gibbs wash the dishes and clean the kitchen up. Once the work was done Gibbs went down to the basement while Tony went upstairs to his room. He stretched out on his bed, grabbed his iPod off the table, plugged his headphones in and listened to his relaxation play-list until he fell asleep. For the first time since his first night staying with Gibbs he dreamed of his family. Just like the first night. The dream started out pleasant. With his family smiling, happy, his son's eyes were filled with innocence and his wife's with love. They had been so happy the last time he saw them. He would give anything to remember them like that but just like the first night. The dream quickly took a dark turn. This time he saw the crash and heard his family's screams for help. He tried to get to them but it was too late. It was always too late. He tried his hardest to come back to reality but he just got pulled further and further into the darkness. He must have been crying out in his sleep again. Because just like the first night. He felt two strong arms pulling him out of the darkness. The room was spinning when he came too and he was gasping for air. Gibbs pulled him close and gently rubbed his balled up fist around on his back. Whispering reassuring words and that it was all just a dream.

"You feeling better?" Gibbs asked a few minutes later.

"A little." Tony replied.

"You still up to coming back tomorrow?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Great now would you like to tell me about your dream?" Gibbs questioned.

"I dreamt about my family." Tony admitted.

"What was it like?" Gibbs asked,

"It started out nice and peaceful. They were so happy but them I uh I saw them die." Tony revealed.

"How did they die?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not ready yet." Tony replied.

"That is fine. Do you think you can sleep now?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so." Tony replied.

"Well if you need anything just call for me." Gibbs instructed.

* * *

Much to his relief Tony made it through the rest of the night without any further nightmares. A couple of times he woke up and saw Gibbs standing in the doorway. He would have to ask the other agents on his new team. If Gibbs was like this with all his house guests or if he just felt sorry for him. Even if it was just pity. It was nice to finally have somebody who cared and didn't call him a baby for having nightmares. It was raining with lightning when morning finally arrived. So the morning run was out. Instead Tony was given a healthy breakfast. Then Gibbs and him were out the door. Rain was pouring down the windshield as they drove. It happened when they came to a stop sign. Gibbs hit the brakes but they didn't work right away. The car slid through the intersection and spun before finally coming to a stop after hitting a curb.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Where are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm not hurt." Tony replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a Saturday, Tori and Andrew had met me for lunch at this café near the office. Sarge was in a good mood and it was surprisingly slow Saturday. So he gave me an extra long lunch break. We went for a walk in this park after lunch. Andrew played and Tori and I talked about names for our baby girl but eventually the time ended. I kissed and hugged them goodbye and told them I loved them. Little did I know it would be the last time. I was at a scene when I got the news. Tori's brakes failed at a stop light they went flying through the intersection and this huge semi truck slammed right into them. They died instantly. There was no hope. There never was any hope." Tony explained.

"DiNozzo I am so sorry." Gibbs gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully the rest of Tony's first day will go smoother but at least Gibbs knows what happened now. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N 2: Please vote in the poll for my story "Welcome To Reality".**


	8. The First Day

It bothered Gibbs that Tony was still shaking when they arrived at NCIS. He briefly considered biting the bullet and insisting that Tony go home. Until he remembered that if anybody had tried that with him when he first came back. He would have probably taken their head off.

"Morning Agent Gibbs. This your new agent?" Mike the security guard greeted

"Yeah Mike this is Tony." Gibbs replied.

"He OK? He looks pretty shaken up." Mike asked.

"My brakes messed up and the car hydroplaned a little." Gibbs explained.

"Holy shit Jethro are you guys OK?" Mike asked.

"Just fine the car hit the curb and stopped we both walked away." Gibbs assured.

"My brother's a mechanic if you have any damage." Mike offered.

"Thanks Mike." Gibbs replied.

"Any time Jethro and good luck Tony." Mike replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied nervously.

* * *

McGee and Melody each looked nervously at the empty desk. After almost a year they were finally getting a new partner. All they knew was that he had been offered the job a few years before but turned it down. In favor of remaining on the Baltimore Police Department as a detective. Gibbs had also warned them to go easy on him and not rag him too much. Gibbs never had an issue with a little teasing unless it went too far and somebody cried or was put in danger.

"Tim, Melody you guys remember Tony." Gibbs said.

"Welcome to the team Tony." McGee greeted.

"Thanks Tim I look forward to working with you." Tony replied.

"You excited to start working with us?" Melody asked.

"Yes" Tony replied,

"You guys can get acquainted later." Gibbs replied sitting down at his desk.

"Hey Tim?" Tony called.

"Yeah Tony?" McGee asked.

"That's a nice family you have there." Tony replied looking at the picture of the McGee family sitting on McGee's desk.

"Thanks Tony. Do you have any kids?" McGee asked.

"Uh no, well yeah, once." Tony replied.

"Excuse me?" McGee asked.

"McGee" Gibbs hissed.

"What is it Boss?" McGee asked.

"Stop" Gibbs whispered.

"I didn't do anything." McGee argued.

"Just stop OK? You aren't in trouble." Gibbs replied.

"Sorry dude." Tony apologized.

* * *

At lunchtime Gibbs had gone downstairs to eat with Ducky and McGee had gone out. Tony hadn't been able to eat lunch since Tori and Andrew died. So he stayed up in the bullpen with Melody who was eating leftover Chinese food from the day before. Tony's eyes fell on to McGee's empty desk. He really hoped Gibbs hadn't gotten too angry with him for asking about his family. It's not like he could have known or anything. Maybe he should just tell the team but what if they thought he was lying so they would feel sorry for him.

"Hey Tony are you OK?" Melody asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Tony lied.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry? I have some microwavable macaroni and cheese in my desk if you want." Melody offered.

"I don't eat lunch." Tony remarked.

"Well if you ever get hungry just ask me. I always have snacks." Melody replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony heard rustling coming from the other side of the divider. He looked up and saw a man around his age with graying brown hair and brown eyes. When the other man saw him he shot him an angry glare then came over to Gibbs's bullpen.

"Well, well, well, you must be Gibbs's new agent." The man observed circling Tony's desk smacking his gum in Tony's face.

"Yeah I'm Tony DiNozzo." Tony introduced himself.

"I'm Agent Theodore Warren." Agent Warren replied.

"It's good to meet you." Tony replied.

"Whatever newbie. So who did you have to blow to get on Team Gibbs?" Agent Warren asked.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Who did you sleep with to get this job?" Agent Warren questioned.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Tony replied nervously.

"Hey Theo they're giving away free gay porn in the break-room." Melody called.

"Grow up Melody!" Agent Warren snapped.

"You're the one who needs to grow-up." Melody muttered.

"Wait Anthony DiNozzo Junior?" Agent Warren questioned.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"You're the dude who's bitch wife's brakes failed? Shame she took her child out with herself. She was too dumb to live though." Agent Warren taunted.

"Tony?" Melody whispered.

"Leave me alone." Tony sobbed.

"Of course there is a chance the "grieving detective husband" took out a nice insurance policy on them. Did the boys over at Baltimore start to get suspicious? That why you jumped over here." Agent Warren commented.

"Theo! Just shut-up and get out!" Melody snapped.

"Fine I'm bored anyway." Agent Warren replied.

"Tony are you OK?" Melody asked.

"I...I...I" Tony stammered before jumping up and leaving the room.

* * *

Melody rested her head on her desk and tried to take in what had just happened. She had never liked Theo Warren. He always thought that he deserved a place on Gibbs's team and every new person who joined must have done something to get in. when in reality. Gibbs could not stand that man at all. Even being in the same room as him made the older man's blood boil. What he had done and said to Tony was by far the most heartless and insensitive thing he had ever done.

"Melody are you alright?" Gibbs asked as he entered the bullpen.

"Fine" Melody replied.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs questioned.

"Gibbs" Melody replied.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Warren" Melody replied.

"Jesus Christ, what did he do now?" Gibbs asked.

"He came over and started attacking Tony." Melody explained.

"Man Tony, I should have warned him about Theo." Gibbs whispered.

"I didn't know Tony's family had died." Melody replied.

"Please tell me that Theo didn't..." Gibbs pleaded.

"He did." Melody replied.

"DAMMIT!" Gibbs cried running out of the room.

* * *

The wet concrete felt uncomfortable on Tony's butt. He didn't care though. He just sat there and held his head in his hands. He really thought that he had at least dodged the accusations. Senior saying that if he hadn't become a cop his family would still be alive. He reached into his pocket and picked up the Xacto knife he kept in his pocket. He had really hoped that he wouldn't need this. That he was just keeping it for the sake of keeping it but after today. He realized that he needed it and a bottle of pills and some rope, maybe even a gun. He grabbed the knife and jammed it into his wrist crying the names of his lost wife and son.

"Tony!" Gibbs cried.

"He accused me of killing my family Boss." Tony sobbed.

"Give me the knife Tony." Gibbs ordered.

"NO! It's not worth it! Just let me die" Tony cried jamming the knife into his wrist.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs is going to do some serious ass kicking once he deals with Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N 2: Some of you noticed an error in the last chapter where I mixed up MTAC and FLETc I don't know how I made that mistake but it has been resolved.**

* * *

**A/N 3: Please vote in the poll for "Welcome To Reality".**


	9. Self-Harm

Gibbs managed to wrestle the knife away from Tony. The sight of the fresh blood on the blade that was browned from dried blood made him sick to his stomach. He had noticed the scars on Tony's wrists and hoped against hope that they were work related injuries. Gibbs wondered how long the younger man had harmed himself. Most of the scars were too old to indicate the death of his family were the root of the problem. He angrily jammed the knife in his back pocket, pulled the thankfully clean handkerchief out of his jeans pocket and wrapped it around Tony's left wrist. His right wrist was cut too but the bleeding was less severe. Thank God Tony wasn't ambidextrous like McGee. He guided his now shaking agent downstairs to the morgue where Ducky was just returning from his after lunch run.

"Jethro I am surprised to see you here. Is everything alright?" Ducky asked.

"No it is not alright, Duck!" Gibbs snapped.

"Oh dear what seems to be the problem?" Ducky asked.

"Tony cut himself Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Where did he cut himself? Certainly you can handle it. Just put some antiseptic and a band-aide on it and he will be just fine." Ducky explained.

"His wrist Duck! He slit his wrist!" Gibbs snapped.

"On what?" Ducky asked.

"A knife Duck! He cut himself with a knife!" Gibbs snapped.

"Please tell me that he was not harming himself." Ducky pleaded.

"He was and he's losing a lot of blood!" Gibbs snapped.

"Bring him to my table." Ducky sighed.

"Come on Tony." Gibbs whispered leading his son to the table.

"Up on the table Anthony." Ducky said.

"Agent Warren is a dead man!" Gibbs snapped storming out of autopsy.

"What was that about?" Ducky asked Tony after Gibbs left.

* * *

"Agent Warren is a jerk." Tony replied wincing as Ducky sprayed antiseptic on his cuts.

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Mallard I had to get Breena from work. She's sick again." Jimmy replied.

"It's quite alright Mr. Palmer I just hope that Breena is feeling better soon. That is the third time you have had to pick her up in two weeks." Ducky assured.

"Thanks doctor. Hey is something wrong with Gibbs I passed him coming in and he looked like he wanted to kill someone?" Jimmy asked.

"I do not know. Him and Anthony are both angry at Agent Warren and he brought Anthony in with slit wrists. The wounds are self-inflicted." Ducky explained.

"I think it would be best if I finished treating Tony alone." Jimmy replied.

"I have already started and you aren't in scrubs." Ducky replied.

"I don't care. Just let me take care of Tony." Jimmy replied.

"If you insist." Ducky replied.

* * *

Gibbs stormed back upstairs to the bullpen. He didn't waste time on the elevator. Instead he took the stairs two at a time. Thinking of how satisfying it would be to shove Agent Warren's head in between the elevator doors and let them slam. Maybe that was a little harsh but after finding Tony sitting in a puddle of blood jamming a knife into his wrists. Because he was so hurt by Warren's remarks about his family. Nothing was too far. Agent Warren deserved to suffer and he was going to be the one to deliver it. He stomped across his bullpen to the bullpen next-door. Ignoring the greeting and questions from McGee and Melody. He pulled Agent Warren across his desk, on to the floor, and out of the bullpen by the collar of his shirt. Ignoring the angry hey from Warren's team-leader. He slammed the agent into the wall, made eye-contact with him, and growled in his face. Before Warren had a chance to speak Gibbs had him by the throat and was squeezing the life out of him.

"Put him down Agent Gibbs!" Vance snapped.

"No" Gibbs snorted.

"Put him down or I will have your badge and you will be locked-up and charged with attacking a federal agent by sun-down." Vance barked.

"He accused Tony of murdering his family." Gibbs replied dropping Warren to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Is this true agent Warren? Taking into account the fact that I can get audio off of the surveillance footage." Vance questioned.

"Gibbs doctored it!" Warren lied.

"Gibbs barely knows how to rewind the monitors without help. Let alone doctor the footage and besides I heard you, Theodore." Melody argued.

"Both of you my office now! I want DiNozzo up there to!" Vance ordered.

"Tony is with Ducky." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"He was slitting his wrists because of what Warren said." Gibbs growled.

"Well when he is done. I want to see him. Then I want you to take him home." Vance replied gently.

"Of course director." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy carefully threaded the needle through the cut parts of Tony's skin. He really hoped that Tony was done with this. He would never forget the Thanksgiving Tony and Tori announced they were expecting Andrew. Everything was going fine until Senior showed up at the house. Blind drunk and furious because he wasn't invited. He wasn't invited because not only was it the Palmer family's turn to have Tony and Tory for Thanksgiving but also everybody knew it would be the last holiday they spent with Eunice. When Senior heard his son and daughter in law's news. His response was to laugh hysterically. So hard that in his drunken state he fell off his chair and went to the bathroom on himself. When he got up he informed Tony that he would be a horrible father and told Tori she would be wise to get an abortion. When Tori said she was already five months along. They just thought it would be special to make the announcement at Thanksgiving. Senior told her he knew a guy. After that things got pretty ugly and Jimmy blocked most of the evening out of his mind. He just knew the cops were called. Later that night when he was going for a turkey sandwich. He found Tony sitting on the floor slicing himself with Clark's old boy scout knife mumbling to himself about how he was worthless and Tori and the baby would be better off without him. Jimmy picked Tony up off the floor stemmed the bleeding with two dish towels and helped him to the couch. Just like now he stitched Tony up except this time he talked his brother-in-law down and got him to promise never to cut again. Apparently Tony had harmed himself since he was in boarding school.

"You almost done?" Tony asked.

"I'm done now actually." Jimmy replied cutting off the end of the thread.

"Great" Tony replied starting to get up.

"Hold on you aren't going anywhere." Jimmy replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"You promised me that you wouldn't do this anymore." Jimmy replied.

"That was before my family was murdered." Tony scoffed.

"Tony we will prove Jeanne was responsible and take her down. Than it will be over." Jimmy assured.

"It won't be over until I am with them." Tony replied darkly.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Gibbs can bring Tony back like he did last time. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Taking Sides

The wait in Director Vance's office was interminable for Gibbs. Agent Warren was sitting across from him smirking. If Tony didn't get back soon he really wouldn't put it past Warren to go down and start measuring and rearranging Gibbs's bullpen to fit his standards. All while making his standard cracks to McGee about Delilah and a steep hill and calling Melody a terminal lesbian for refusing his free mammogram. That man was nothing but pure scum. Gibbs hoped that Leon would take his and Tony's side and literally kick Warren to the curb.

"There was a call down to Autopsy that Tony come up here when he is done?" Jimmy asked poking his head in the door.

"Aw did Tony bleed out? What a shame. Gibbs you have my résumé." Agent Warren mocked.

"Palmer?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Tony did not bleed out. You sick son of a bitch!" Jimmy snapped.

"That was almost manly." Agent Warren replied.

"Where is Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"He's behind me. He just wanted to make sure it wasn't a trap." Jimmy replied.

"It is OK Tony. I arranged this." Vance assured breezing past the two men into his office.

"Would it be OK if Jimmy joined us? Tony asked.

"I don't see any problem with that." Vance replied.

"What wrong Tony was the smallest sickest baby in the NICU unavailable? Had to go to the weakest person on the face of the earth." Agent Warren mocked.

"Agent Warren that is enough!" Vance snapped.

* * *

Jimmy and Tony entered Leon's office. Gibbs stood up allowing Tony to take his seat. While Jimmy took a seat on the couch. Agent Warren smirked at Tony and began to mockingly "cut" his wrist with his finger nail.

"Agent Warren!" Vance snapped.

"Oh no I was asking if he was OK." Agent Warren lied.

"These are some very serious accusations I am hearing. Before I make an informed decisions I want to hear all of your stories." Vance said looking up at the three agents.

"Of course director I will go first." Agent Warren replied.

"Actually I think it would be best if Agent DiNozzo went first." Vance replied.

"It was lunchtime and I was in the bullpen with Melody. I heard somebody in the bullpen next-door. I peeked over the divider and saw Agent Warren. I was hoping to make conversation with him. I haven't had a real friend since my family died. Except for Gibbs and Jimmy but they are family. When Agent Warren saw me. He looked at me like I had run over his kids puppy in front of him or something. He then came over to Gibbs's bullpen and accused me of sleeping with somebody to get my spot on the team. After a brief exchange with Melody. He asked me if I was Tony DiNozzo Junior. The one whose family was killed in a car accident. He said Tori was stupid for not noticing her brakes were out. As if that wasn't hurtful enough he accused me of faking my grief and cutting Tori's brakes because I had an insurance policy on them." Tony explained.

"Agent Warren you better make your side good." Vance replied.

"I came over to Tony in hopes of befriending him. I never said anything about his family. He is lying now I wonder if he did kill his family." Agent Warren replied.

"Agent Gibbs can you defend your boy?" Vance asked.

"I returned from lunch and found Melody alone in the bullpen. When I asked her where Tony was she told me that Agent Warren had accused him of killing his family and he ran off. I went looking for Tony and found him in the parking lot slitting his wrists." Gibbs explained.

"Agent Warren I watched the security footage. We could not get audio but Agent Millicent is able to read lips and translated for us. I just wanted to hear the stories from the people involved. I have let countless sexual, and verbal harassment accusations slide but this is the last straw. Now an agent has been injured. You are fired please turn in your badge and gun. Security will escort you to your desk to clear out your desk and then out of the building. " Vance explained.

"Thanks a lot Tony." Agent Warren hissed.

"What about me?" Gibbs asked.

"I want you to take the rest of the afternoon off to take care of Agent DiNozzo. I will let you off with a warning and probation period. If you have another incident within thirty days. You will be suspended for the next two to four weeks." Vance explained.

"Fair enough." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The entire drive back to the house Tony did not say a word. He propped his elbow on the door and stared out the window. The fresh stitches in Tony's wrist were mocking Gibbs as they drove. All he could think was what if he hadn't gotten to him in time? When they got home Tony flopped down on the couch and buried his face in the cushion. Gibbs sat down on the floor beside his new agent and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Go away." Tony pleaded.

"After what happened today I am not leaving you alone." Gibbs replied.

"You have my knife." Tony argued.

"Tony I've been where you are. I will not trust you until you give me reason to trust you." Gibbs replied.

"What are supposed to do then?" Tony asked.

"Talk to me." Gibbs replied.

"About what?" Tony questioned.

"How long have you been cutting yourself?" Gibbs asked.

"This was the first time." Tony fibbed.

"I saw your scars." Gibbs replied.

"My dad shipped me off to boarding school. My mom died of cancer when I was eight and three years later. He shipped me off to boarding school. It was my twelfth birthday. He said that he was taking me to the toy store to get a new bike. I was so excited I ran down to the limo. The driver slammed the door on me and we drove off. I looked back and my dad was still in the driveway. I pounded on the window and called to him. He just laughed and turned back into the house. The next thing I knew I was at boarding school. I didn't hear from him for seven years. I guess I was gone about a week when I started cutting." Tony explained.

"Tony you have a family now in me and Jimmy. I will never ship you off. If the day comes where you leave my team and DC. I will cry as you leave." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony believe Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. What's Wrong

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Tony and Agent Warren. The two weeks had been pretty uneventful for the rest of NCIS. The only big thing was that he had been really watching himself. There were still two weeks left on Leon's warning about watching himself and Gibbs was heeding it. Ordinarily he took any orders from authority with a grain of salt but he was not going to risk his job. Tony was still fragile and not trusting McGee and Melody fully. He needed his boss to keep him from doing something stupid either to himself or in the field. Gibbs was impressed and amazed that Tony only took the afternoon off after the incident. He doubted he would have been able to come back to work so fast. Had somebody made the accusations Agent Warren had made towards Tony. When he was four months past Shannon and Kelly dying. In the first days after the incident Tony wore long sleeves to cover the stitched up slits on his wrists. Now the cuts had healed and Jimmy had removed the stitches a few days before. Today the younger agent was wearing a blue and white short sleeve button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Gibbs remembered Tony wearing this shirt a few days after he first moved in with him. Back then it hung off the younger man and even with his belt on the tightest setting his pants were still too big. Tony must have gained between ten and twenty pounds since moving in with Gibbs. The former Marine chalked it up to the fact that he made sure Tony at least had an Instant Breakfast at every meal.

"You ready to go Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep" Tony replied.

"I have a dentist appointment today at four. So you should probably take your car in." Gibbs replied.

"No I...I can't." Tony replied.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not working." Tony replied.

"What's wrong with it? Maybe I can fix it myself." Gibbs questioned.

"I noticed it wasn't running properly Friday night when I was getting dinner. So I took it to the mechanic on Saturday and he told me that the transmission was going out." Tony explained.

"Oh I can fix that easy. Put a new one in Abby's car last year. You just pay for the part. I am sure McGee could find you a cheap one online. You can pay me in pizza and beer." Gibbs offered.

"He said the engine wasn't far behind and then everything else. I'm going to baby it alone until it finally gives out. Then I don't know. Cry like an idiot. Tori and I brought Andrew home from the hospital in that car." Tony explained.

"Jesus, DiNozzo I am sorry." Gibbs replied.

"It's fine. It was in the shop the day Tori and Andrew died. I was going to surprise Tori for one at her baby-shower." Tony explained.

"When Shannon and Kelly died. They were in our mini-van and it was totaled but I had this old truck I bought when Shannon and I were engaged. It was a couple of years old then. Shannon and I loved that car. So much that we conceived Kelly in the backseat. Nine months later hen Kelly was born I rushed Shannon to the hospital in that truck. I drove Kelly to her first day of school in it and picked her up the last time a couple of days before I deployed. There were countless other wonderful memories of them in that car. Three years later during our divorce my first ex-wife Christine got really pissed at me and crashed it into a wall. She was fine but the car was totaled. So I know how you feel." Gibbs explained.

"That's rough Boss I'm sorry." Tony replied.

"Rule number six DiNozzo. Now come on we are late." Gibbs replied.

"How am I supposed to get home?" Tony asked.

"Ducky or Abby will gladly take you." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Tony rested his head on his desk. He hated days like today where there were no cases. Nothing to take his mind off his life. At least he was better off than before he came to NCIS. Where he was alone all day with his thoughts. Alone in an apartment where no other human being cared to check on him or let him get his feelings out. This afternoon was really bad because Gibbs was gone.

"Tony man are you OK?" McGee asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine McGee." Tony replied.

"Really cause you look like you are in pain." McGee replied.

"Bad memories." Tony admitted.

"Well I just got back from the directors office and he said since Boss isn't here and we haven't had any cases. We can go home early. If you want to grab a drink." McGee offered.

"Shouldn't you get home to the family?" Tony questioned.

"Nope Delilah took the kids to her mothers for the week." McGee explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Yeah I miss them like crazy." McGee replied.

"At least they're coming back." Tony scoffed.

"I know I guess that was a poor choice of words. Anyway do you want to come and get drink or two or not?" McGee asked.

"No I am not recovered enough to where drinking would be a wise idea." Tony replied.

"OK well have a better night." McGee replied.

"I'll try." Tony replied rolling his eyes and standing to leave.

"Tell Gibbs I may come over later!" McGee called.

"Will do." Tony called back.

* * *

When Jimmy got home from work. He found Breena sitting on the porch holding her head in her hands. It was obvious that she was in pain. Jimmy quickly slammed his car door and ran to his wife's side. She was so weak she could barely lift her head. Jimmy sat down beside her carefully pulling her head on to his chest.

"Jimmy?" Breena asked weakly.

"Yeah I just got home. What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know I had to leave work again. I tried to stick it out I really did but I just felt so bad. I could barely sit up. I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer." Breena explained.

"Oh I am sorry I left my phone here." Jimmy apologized.

"It's OK my dad gave me a ride home." Breena assured.

"How long have you been home?" Jimmy asked.

"Dad dropped me off around noon." Breena replied.

"How long have you been outside?" Jimmy asked.

"I never got inside I couldn't make it." Breena explained.

"Breena you have felt bad for weeks. You need to see a doctor." Jimmy replied.

"No Jimmy I am fine. It's probably just a really bad flu." Breena assured.

"It's been a month and you are still sick. In fact you are getting worse every day." Jimmy replied.

"They'll just say it's the flu and send me home." Breena argued reaching up and massaging her temple.

"This is clearly more than the flu." Breena replied.

"Breena please I don't care if they send us home. I just want to find out you are OK." Jimmy pleaded.

"F...Fi..." Breena slurred before leaning over and throwing up all over Jimmy and the porch steps.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully it isn't anything to serious with Breena. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Not Her Too

Jimmy grabbed Breena into his arms and threw her in the car. He wasted no time rushing her to the hospital. Hoping that they wouldn't find that something was seriously wrong with her. She was all he had left except for Tony and Tony was still coming back from losing Tori, Andrew, and their unborn daughter. The last thing either of them needed was for Breena to die in some horrible way. The whole way he was haunted by the memories of the day Tori died.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a nice Saturday afternoon. One of the few where both Jimmy and Breena were off and didn't have any other plans or anything that they needed to do. The couple was curled up together on the bed they shared. Jimmy had Breena wrapped up in his arms. Her soft blonde hair was resting on his neck. Today was the first day she was wearing the Daisy Duke shorts she only wore for him since fall. She also had a blue tank-top on that had slightly too long straps. That hung loosely on her arms. Jimmy felt like such a slob in his oversized Georgetown t-shirt and the flannel pajama pants he was too lazy to change out of. Of course Breena would look radiant in anything. Even though he knew she was depressed she was beautiful. Less than two weeks after learning the birth mother had changed her mind. They had lost another baby. This one had grown in Breena's uterus for seven short weeks. They had known about her for five. Now she was just gone and Breena was feeling like a failure. Jimmy felt the same way. Breena blamed herself because her body had rejected their baby while Jimmy was convinced it was his job with NCIS that changed the birth mother's mind. At least now Breena was in a restful sleep. Jimmy held her closer and looked out the window. The sun was shining right on them and birds were making their nest right outside. After a painful few weeks. Jimmy was starting to think that just maybe everything was looking up. Two minutes later the phone rang and his optimism and hope was shattered._

"_Hello?"_

_"Jimmy! It's Tony!"_

"_Hey Tony what's up? Did Tori bring Andrew meet you for lunch? She was planning on it?_

"_Jimmy! You have to get to Monroe University Hospital! Now!"_

"_Why what's wrong were you hurt on the job? Is the baby OK?"_

"_I don't know! Tori and Andrew were in a really bad car accident!"_

"_Are they OK?"_

"_I don't know! I was at a crime scene! I had to come back to the station to get my wallet. I am rushing to the hospital now but they wouldn't tell me anything over the phone." _

"_I will be there as soon as I can."_

"_Oh God, Jimmy I am so scared."_

"_They will be fine man. Tori's strong and so is Andrew."_

"_Yeah you're right."_

* * *

_Jimmy hung up the phone and pulled himself out of bed. Hoping to not wake Breena in the process. She had not been getting near enough sleep over the past couple of weeks. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt not caring that they came out of the hamper and started to rush out the door._

"_Jimmy what's going on?" Breena asked._

"_I have to go to the hospital." Jimmy replied._

"_Are you alright?" Breena asked._

"_Tori and Andrew were in a car accident. It was pretty bad. They wouldn't even tell Tony if they were OK or not over the phone." Jimmy explained._

"_That's always bad news." Breena sighed._

"_I know that's why I have to leave now." Jimmy replied._

"_Do you want me to come with you?" Breena asked._

"_Yeah sure just toss some shoes on and let's go." Jimmy replied._

"_OK" Breena replied sitting up and slipping on her sandals._

* * *

_Jimmy and Breena sped to Monroe. Hoping that they would get good news. That while Tori and Andrew had long recoveries ahead of them. They would be OK and in three months Tori and Tony would still welcome a health baby girl in three months. They jumped out of the car and raced up the ramp into the waiting room. Where they found Tony sitting alone holding his head in his hand. They instantly knew what had happened but Jimmy was in denial and made the mistake of asking._

"_Tony? How are they?" Jimmy asked softly._

"_They're gone Jimmy. My family is gone." Tony replied voice cracking._

"_No Tori can't be dead. My sister can't be dead." Jimmy sobbed._

"_Oh you guys I am so sorry." Breena apologized unsure of what to do or say._

"_C...Can I see them?" Jimmy asked._

"_I saw them you don't want to." Tony replied._

"_Tony I am Medical Examiner." Jimmy argued._

"_No Jimmy even you couldn't handle it. I am a detective in Baltimore. I have seen some horrific things and I couldn't handle it. Tori is crushed I saw parts of the baby sticking out of her. The other half was smashed into the door. Andrew's head was almost off. It was horrific. I don't think I will ever be able to sleep again. I don't want you to endure that." Tony explained._

"_T...Tori...Andy..." Jimmy sobbed._

"_I...I ju...just wa...want them back!" Tony cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jimmy held Breena's hand in a death grip as they waited for the results. Breena had thrown-up fifteen times since leaving the house. Breena was never this sick. In fact except for her pregnancy she had never gotten sick the whole time he had known her. Even with the morning sickness. It was just once or twice when she first woke up and then she was fine. She had been sick constantly for the past two months. The days she managed to stay at work she spent most of the day asleep on the couch in her dad's private office.

"I have your test results Mrs. Palmer." A doctor said walking into the room.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she dying?" Jimmy demanded.

"Just tell us so I can go home and take something." Breena begged.

"Actually you two are going to have to go upstairs for an ultrasound. Congratulations you are pregnant based on your complaints of sickness and last period. I would say about eight weeks but we want to do an ultrasound. Just to be sure." The doctor explained.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not having any Tony in this chapter but this was very rushed. I will post a better chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading. BTW Breena got pregnant again between eight or nine weeks after she lost the baby. Sorry for killing so many Palmer babies but I kind of wanted them to have comparisons. For this pregnancy and her failed one. Hope GG is nicer than I am.**


	13. Back Slide

Tony was stretched out on the couch with his portable DVD player on his chest. When Gibbs walked through the front door carrying a box of pizza and a six-pack of beer. The older man set the pizza and beer on the coffee table in front of the younger agent. Tony sat up, removed his ear-buds, shut-down his DVD player, and set it beside him on the couch. Before eagerly grabbing the largest piece of pizza. Gibbs quickly handed him a plate, then grabbed his own piece, and set it on his own plate.

"So Boss, how was the dentist?" Tony questioned.

"No cavities." Gibbs grunted.

"Good for you I hate those things," Tony replied.

"Me too I got a good reason though." Gibbs replied.

"Better than they hurt like hell and ruin your smile?" Tony asked.

"Yep I was what you'd call a biter when I was a kid. So by the time I was seven the dentist in Stillwater wouldn't see me anymore. So my parents had to take me to the next county over to get my check-ups. I saw Dr. Jones. When I was eight I had to get a filling. I did not want to get a filling. So I got the wise idea to make it look like my tooth had healed. My genius solution Spackle from my dad's workshop and guess what?" Gibbs recalled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"The dentist felt so bad for me that he came all the way to my hospital room and gave me the filling right there." Gibbs explained.

"That is hilarious Boss!" Tony laughed.

"Yeah for you." Gibbs growled.

"Oh I'm sorry! It's just it sounded so funny but you did get really sick! So I shouldn't laugh I mean you could have died maybe." Tony apologized.

"You are too easy. I am glad that you are ready to be messed with." Gibbs replied.

"Oh real nice Boss!" Tony teased back.

* * *

Breena sat partly on Jimmy's lap. He had his arms wrapped around her and was resting his hands on her stomach. She held the ultrasound photo in her hands. Neither one of them could stop looking at the first picture of their baby. According to the scan Breena was exactly eight weeks pregnant with a so far healthy little Palmer. Both were still in shock from the news. They had gone to the hospital expecting it to be cancer or some other horrible disease. Instead it was a beautiful little baby. A baby that was a full gestational week past the one they had lost. This baby would be carried to full-term and born healthy. This baby would grow-up and hopefully bring healing to Tony and Jimmy.

"I still can't believe it!" Breena cried.

"I know we're having a baby." Jimmy replied.

"I just hope that this one makes it." Breena replied.

"It will be born strong and healthy, you'll see." Jimmy assured.

"I hope so." Breena replied.

"Listen to me. We have been through hell this year. We have lost two babies. My big sister died along with my nephew and unborn niece. This baby is going to be born." Jimmy explained.

"It has been a rough year." Breena agreed.

"I can't believe Tori will never get to meet her first niece or nephew and that I will never meet my niece or see Tori or Andrew again." Jimmy sobbed.

"I know it's not fair." Breena replied.

"Poor Tony he is still having such a hard time." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe our baby will help him?" Breena suggested.

"Or hurt him." Jimmy sighed.

"Well maybe he will have healed a little by the time we tell him." Breena commented.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy questioned.

"I want to wait until I am twelve weeks to tell anyone." Breena replied.

"I understand I may tell Ducky tomorrow though. He has been very worried about you." Jimmy explained.

"That's fine but only Ducky and only because I am going to tell my dad." Breena replied.

* * *

Later that night Gibbs was down in his basement and Tony was alone in his room. Tossing and turning in his bed. He had been doing so well since Gibbs had rescued him after the incident with Agent Warren but tonight he was having a bad night. It didn't make any sense to him. He had been fine all day. Then all of the sudden after dinner his old dark thoughts started creeping up on him again. Gibbs had told him that it was normal to back-slide but he was so messed up he was doubting that was true. The voice in his head was trying to convince him that his boss was just lying. Tony hated the voice it sounded so much like Senior it made him sick. Back in Peoria the voice landed him on a psychologists couch for a schizophrenia test. Which thankfully had come back negative. Mental illness was a career killer for a cop and being a cop was all he ever wanted. He wondered if Gibbs still had the knife he had taken from him on his first day at NCIS. If he did it would be in the basement. That's where Gibbs kept all his private and personal items. He pulled himself out of bed, walked down to the main floor of Gibbs's house, and then down to the basement. Sure enough on the top shelf on the shelf rack down there. Was the blood-soaked pocket knife Gibbs had wrestled from his hand two weeks earlier. He took several deep breaths before lunging for the knife. Hoping that he would move fast a quiet enough and Gibbs would not notice that he had even been down in the basement let alone taken the knife.

"Drop it! NOW!" Gibbs demanded.

"Oh Boss I was just uh looking for a hammer. There is a loose nail on my windowsill." Tony fibbed.

"OK I will take a look at it when I get done with this." Gibbs replied.

"No I can take care of it." Tony replied.

"I know you are lying. I know that you want to cut yourself again and I won't allow it." Gibbs corrected.

"I hate feeling like this!" Tony cried.

"Isn't therapy helping anymore?" Gibbs asked.

"I haven't been going." Tony admitted.

"But I've dropped you off to every session. I've seen you walk in the door. I've picked you up from the lobby." Gibbs argued.

"I sneak out the back then come back in and wait in the lobby five minutes before the session ends. So even when you are waiting you see me coming down the hall. I haven't been to a session since I was cleared to be an agent. I told the shrink that's all I needed." Tony explained.

"Why on Earth would you skip therapy?" Gibbs demanded.

"I thought I was OK now all of the sudden the bad thoughts are back and I just want to die! I am sorry Boss!" Tony cried.

"Come upstairs I am going to call Ducky. I will deal with this therapy thing later but right now all that is important is getting you well." Gibbs explained.

"I'm so scared Boss, so scared." Tony whimpered.

* * *

**A/N: I can see cannon Tony blowing off therapy sessions because in his mind he is cured. So I brought that into the story. Hopefully Ducky and Gibbs will be able to bring him back again. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Back Slide pt 2

Gibbs glanced at Tony who was resting his head on the kitchen table. He could not believe he let such a big thing get passed him. He had been in the same boat as Tony once. He should have been able to detect all his tricks. He was just glad he had caught Tony in the act before he was able to harm himself. He would not be able to live himself knowing he had let the younger man down again. He couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that if Tony had joined him years ago. His family would have not been killed in that crash. He grabbed his cell out of his pocket and dialed Ducky's number.

"Hi Duck"

"Hello Jethro for what reason are you calling at this hour?"

"I need your help with Tony."

"Oh dear what seems to be the problem with our dear boy?"

"He was going to kill himself again Duck."

"Oh dear"

"He came down to the basement and tried to take his knife back. So he could slit his wrists with it."

"He seemed to be doing so well. What caused this back-slide?"

"He has been skipping his therapy. Apparently he felt that he didn't need it anymore. So he started sneaking out the back after I dropped him off at his sessions. He was doing fine until tonight. Then he just hit the wall."

"Is Anthony doing better at least?"

"Not really that's why I need you to come over."

"Of course I will be there right away."

"Thank you Duck."

"It is no problem Jethro I have grown quite attached to that boy as well and more importantly Mr. Palmer absolutely adores him."

"Tony is lucky to have him for a brother-in-law."

"That is Jethro. That he is."

* * *

Breena pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the master bathroom. She was still in shock about the news she had received that afternoon. Jimmy and her were finally going to have a baby. At least she hoped they were. After last time she didn't want to count her chickens before they hatched. Just months ago she had lost two babies. The adoptive baby was bad for her and Jimmy because everybody knew about it. The miscarriage was hard for her because she had told a bunch of people. When they were sympathetic to her about the failed adoption. Jimmy didn't know exactly how many people she had told about her first pregnancy. That's why she was so insistent that they wait to tell most people about this pregnancy but since she was telling her dad. It was only fair that she let Jimmy tell Ducky. He was Jimmy's family after all. She just hoped that Jimmy wouldn't tell Tony. She knew that Tony was Jimmy's family and it would do him good to hear some good news but, Tony was also very fragile right now. If they told Tony and then things went wrong and she lost the baby it would crush him.

"You feeling OK?" Jimmy asked from the doorway.

"Oh yeah I am fine." Breena assured.

"What are you doing up then?" Jimmy questioned.

"Just insomnia I guess." Breena replied.

"You want some warm milk?" Jimmy offered.

"I guess." Breena replied.

"I will heat you some up then I have to go." Jimmy replied.

"Where do you have to go?" Breena questioned.

"Gibbs's house, Ducky called me. Tony is suicidal." Jimmy sighed.

"Oh no" Breena gasped.

"He was doing so well but tonight I don't know something just went wrong." Jimmy explained.

"I hope that you guys can help him." Breena replied.

"Me too. I actually think I know something that will cheer him up." Jimmy commented.

"What?" Breena asked.

"I was thinking of telling him about the baby." Jimmy replied.

"I don't know I mean if things don't work out." Breena replied.

"Breena, honey don't worry everything will be fine." Jimmy assured.

"You don't know that. We lost the last one and I told everybody at the office about the pregnancy. It was so hard. To tell them we had lost another baby. Two in two weeks." Breena sobbed.

"Oh Breena I didn't know." Jimmy gasped.

"You were so hurt by everything and then Tori just a couple of weeks later. I was worried you would be upset." Breena explained.

"It's OK I am not mad." Jimmy assured.

"I can't go through that again!" Breena cried.

"It's OK I won't tell Tony." Jimmy assured.

"No you can tell him if you won't but just him and Ducky." Breena assured.

"Just him and Ducky." Jimmy confirmed.

"Stop worrying about me and go help Tony." Breena said.

"You sure you're OK?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes I am." Breena assured.

* * *

Tony stared at the ceiling in Gibbs's living room. He felt like he was drowning. He could hear Ducky and Gibbs speaking in hushed tones a few feet away. He wished that he had just kept up with his therapy. If he had he wouldn't be like this. He hated being like this. Part of him was grateful that Gibbs had caught him trying to take the knife back. Part of him wished that he hadn't have been caught. He was convinced now more than ever that his death would be the only way to spare him from this pain. He would always find a way out of therapy and Gibbs would eventually turn on him. Just like everybody else in his life he warmed up to. By some twist of fate his eyes fell on one of Gibbs's, Marine knives on the table beside him. He reached over and yanked the knife up off the table. He pushed the blade up against his wrist.

"TONY!" Gibbs cried lunging towards him and grabbing the knife. Not realizing until he was on the floor with the knife That Tony had already slit his wrist and was hemorrhaging.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: I am thinking of making a Twitter account for my fan-fiction. So I can more efficiently inform people on what stories I am updating. If I do it will be up sometime tomorrow morning.**


	15. Waiting

The knife fell to the floor beside the couch. Landing perfectly in the puddle of blood that had spurted from Tony's wrist. Ducky ran off to get something to stem the bleeding. In the mean time Gibbs used his bare hands. His natural want to protect was out weighing any concerns about what health issues Tony may have. That he could contract through his blood. All he cared about was keeping the younger man alive. Ducky returned seconds later with a roll of paper-towels from Jethro's kitchen. Gibbs reluctantly slid away and allowed Ducky to tend to Tony's wrist.

"Dear God!" Ducky gasped.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"He's hit the vein he's bleeding out!" Ducky cried.

"What do I do?" Gibbs asked.

"Call 911!" Ducky cried.

"On it" Gibbs replied.

"Hang on Anthony. We are getting you help." Ducky whispered.

"No want to die." Tony moaned.

"No you don't." Gibbs corrected.

"Jethro now is not the time." Ducky warned.

"I can't let him be like this Duck." Gibbs replied.

"I do not like it either but right now he needs help. We have already wasted too much time. If we wait much longer. He will get his wish." Ducky explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied nervously.

* * *

Gibbs called 911 while Ducky continued to attend to Tony. By the time help arrived Gibbs's house looked like a crime scene. That's what it was though. The crime a father being to careless to see just how much trouble his son was in until it was almost too late.

"Hang on Tony just hang on." Gibbs pleaded as he held his son's uninjured hand.

* * *

Jimmy sped down the street to Gibbs's house. He wasn't typically a fan of driving over the speed limit especially at night. When pedestrians and cyclists were harder to spot but this was an emergency. Tony was suicidal and Gibbs was unable to talk him down himself. He had seen Gibbs talk people out of suicide. He had talked down people who were actually a lot worse off than Tony and didn't have the luxury of people to support them like Tony had. Tony had been doing so well. What could have possibly went wrong? Andrew's birthday was in March and Tori's was in January. Their anniversary wasn't until October. The baby had been due around the time Tony tried to kill himself the first time. In fact if Jimmy was remembering correctly it had been that very day. Jimmy wished that Tony would just learn to open up. He had felt a little hope when Tony opened up to Gibbs after he found him on the bridge but it was obvious that Tony was as closed off and disconnected as always. Jimmy flung his car into Gibbs's drive way and ran inside. He found Ducky alone cleaning blood up off the floor.

"Who's there?!" Ducky demanded.

"What happened doctor?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Is that you Mr. Palmer?" Ducky questioned.

"Yeah it's me. Now what happened?" Jimmy replied.

"Anthony slit his wrist rather badly." Ducky replied.

"Where is he?" Jimmy demanded.

"He left in an ambulance about ten minutes ago. Jethro rode with him. I can give you a ride just as soon as I get this blood cleaned up." Ducky replied.

"Ambulance?" Jimmy asked.

"He hit a vein I'm afraid." Ducky replied.

"No... He...He said he wo...would st...stop." Jimmy stammered.

"Jimmy, Anthony is a very sick man. At least now he will hopefully get the help he needs." Ducky explained.

"I know it's just I promised Tori I would take care of him if anything happened to her and he has tried to kill himself three times since she died." Jimmy explained.

"Mr. Palmer if Tori insisted you make that promise. She would have to know that Anthony had demons and would understand. Besides you have done an amazing job with him since she and Andrew passed. If it weren't for you and Jethro, Tony would have ended things weeks ago." Ducky assured.

"Do you know what hospital Tony is at?" Jimmy asked.

"I believe Georgetown is the closest but I may be mistaken." Ducky explained.

* * *

Upon arrival at Georgetown University Hospital, Tony was immediately rushed back to surgery. To repair his injured wrist. There was a good chance that he would end up needing at least one blood transfusion as well. Gibbs fell back on to the couch in the waiting room. He picked up the first magazine he found. Not even caring that it was an issue of Seventeen from nineteen-night nine. He just wanted something anything to take his mind off of what was going on in that operating room. Tony had only been on his team and in his life for a couple of months but he already loved that boy. All he could do right now was hope that Tony lived and was cleared to go back to being an agent once he had healed enough. Tony was too good of an agent to be permanently removed from the field. All because Gibbs could not get to him fast enough.

"Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"You called me." Jimmy replied.

"Oh right I am just so out of it. Tony he almost died." Gibbs replied.

"It's OK I understand. Where is Tony by the way?" Jimmy asked.

"In surgery. He cut his vein vertically." Gibbs replied.

"Will he end up committed?" Jimmy asked.

"Mandatory seventy-two hour sentence at least." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no is he going to be able to be an agent still?" Jimmy asked.

"If he is cleared after seventy-two hours it shouldn't be a problem but if he ends up needing a longer commitment he may not even be eligible for a new psych eval." Gibbs explained.

"I hope he doesn't lose his career. He has already lost so much. I hate to see him suffer." Jimmy replied.

"Same here kid. Same here." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully Tony will be able to stay in the field. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Shock

After an agonizing eighty-four hours Tony was finally released from the hospital. He had spent the first twelve hours in the ICU being observed for his injuries. The following seventy-two were spent in the psych ward for the mandatory minimum sentence. Gibbs took a seat outside the shrink's office. He was going to have to watch Tony for a while but there hadn't been any issues during Tony's commitment. He hoped that was a good sign and that Tony would eventually be cleared to return to the field. The door opened and Tony exited the office.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked.

"I got the clear!" Tony cried.

"Can you return to the field?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not quite yet it is up to Vance if I can even come back but so far it is looking good." Tony explained.

"Well maybe I can persuade Vance to take your side." Gibbs offered.

"No Gibbs it has to be up to Vance." Tony explained.

"Alright but if you ever need somebody to vouch for you let me know." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks da... er boss. Do you still want me living with you?"

"Well seeing as I am going to watch you and make sure that your crazy butt gets to therapy three days a week. Yeah you will be staying with me." Gibbs explained.

"So now I am crazy?" Tony asked.

"Poor choice of words. Sorry." Gibbs replied head-slapping himself.

"It's OK I know that you care." Tony replied.

"I love you like a son Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Tony replied.

"Well you ready to get out of here?" Gibbs asked.

"Since I was admitted." Tony replied.

* * *

While Vance didn't want Tony in the field or using the gun until after he met with Dr. Rachel Cranston the therapist who was most frequently called to aid NCIS personnel. He had allowed Tony to return to the office on desk duty. That way Gibbs would be able to return the field sooner than planned. Understandably he didn't want to leave Tony home alone but he also knew that he had taken way too much time off since he found Tony on the bridge that night. Leon had volunteered to keep an eye on Tony if Gibbs and his team got called out for a case. The next day Gibbs was sitting at his desk. He knew that Tony wouldn't try anything at the office at least not in the bullpen but he couldn't help but look up every five minutes just to make sure that his agent wasn't trying to take his own life again. He was grateful to McGee who just happened to get the urge to use the bathroom after Tony excused himself to restroom a little after noon.

"Hey Gibbs can I talk to you about something real quick?" Melody asked.

"Of course Mel." Gibbs replied.

"I like Tony." Melody replied.

"Yeah I like him too." Gibbs replied.

"Oh! I didn't know you were like that. I mean it's fine that you are. I just hope that if Tony isn't he lets you down easy and if he is well I wish you nothing but happiness." Melody rambled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a crush on Tony but if you do to that is fine. I mean you two do have something in common. I mean it's a horrible tragedy." Melody explained.

"Well I do not have romantic feelings for Tony. I love him like a son and as a person but I am not in love with him. Why couldn't you just say you had a thing for him?" Gibbs questioned.

"I don't know how to go about it. I mean he just lost his wife and son a few months ago. How do I ask him out? How do I even know if he likes me?" Melody questioned.

"Do you promise not to hurt him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Melody replied.

"Look it is a little too soon to be prowling for a date. Just start out simple. Invite him to hang out with you and your friends. Then just for coffee. If Tony likes you back, he will let you know when he is ready." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks for the advice." Melody replied.

"Advice on what?" Tony asked rounding the corner into the bullpen

"Oh uh I have been thinking about getting into boat building." Melody explained.

"But you live in a tiny duplex." Tony commented.

"Model boats" Melody replied.

* * *

The next couple of hours passed without incident. Melody had invited Tony to see a movie with a few of her friends from outside the office. She lured him in with the fact that one of her closest friends was a fellow graduate of Ohio State and had played ball for them in his freshman year. He had attended ten years after Tony graduated but they would still have plenty to talk about. Seeing if they had any of the same professors and comparing football scars and stories. Gibbs was glad that Tony was starting to come around again and put himself out there. At one fifteen his phone rang bringing them their first case in almost a week.

"Grab you gear dead petty officer at Quantico!" Gibbs called.

"On it Boss!" McGee and Melody cried in unison.

"Mel you haven't driven in a while, gas up!" Gibbs called tossing Melody the keys.

* * *

Gibbs, Melody, and McGee pulled up to the house on Quantico where a neighbor had found the dead officer. She was a woman in her mid forties, widowed since two-thousand and six when her husband was killed in Iraq. She had found out that she was expecting her only child. Her five-year old son Dominic who unfortunately had been home when his mother was killed.

"McGee bag and tag! Melody point and shoot! I am going to talk to the kid!" Gibbs called.

McGee and Melody nodded and headed to the kitchen where the body had been found. Gibbs went down the hall and found the boy's room. He quickly located Dominic huddled up in the back corner of the room.

"Dominic?" Gibbs called.

"What! Who are you?!" Dominic cried.

"My name is Gibbs. I am an agent for something called NCIS." Gibbs explained flashing his badge.

"I know about NCIS." Dominic replied.

"Come here I need to talk to you." Gibbs replied.

"I didn't see Alexis get killed. I just heard her yell at me to hide in my room until the police arrived and not to come to anybody unless I saw their badge. You checked out." Dominic explained.

"Why do you call your mom by her first name?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Alexis isn't my mom." Dominic replied.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"This is going to sound like the plot to a bad movie but my real dad was a cop. One day I was playing in the park. He had to get back to work but I stayed at the park with my mom. My dad's partner came up to me and told me that my dad had been in an accident on the way back to work and was in the hospital. I went to get my mom but she said my mom was already in the car. When we got to the car she wasn't there. I tried to run but she grabbed me. She told me that I was Dominic Hart now and that Alexis was my mom." Dominic explained.

"Why didn't you come to the police?" Gibbs asked.

"I tried but they said I was making it up." Dominic explained.

"Well I believe you." Gibbs replied.

"You do?!" Dominic gasped.

"Yes I do but I have to know your real name so I can find your real family." Gibbs explained.

"Andrew... Andrew DiNozzo." Andrew replied.

* * *

**A/N: In my defense NCIS has done stories like this before. Is Andrew really Tony's son or is this too good to be true? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Could It Be

Gibbs was taken aback. He was sure what this kid was telling him was too good to be true. Tony's son being alive and well after all these months. It couldn't be real. Could it? He wanted this to be true more than anything but he knew that if something seemed to good to be true it probably was. His knees shook from the shock. Causing him to fall back against the wall.

"Boss! Are you OK?!" McGee called running into the room.

"Fine McGee." Gibbs assured.

"You sure? Your white as a ghost and shaking?" McGee questioned.

"I am fine but the kid he told me something." Gibbs replied.

"What?" McGee asked.

"He said that he is Andrew DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah so?" McGee asked.

"Andrew DiNozzo is the name of Tony's son." Gibbs replied.

"But Tony's son is dead." McGee replied.

"That's what I thought too." Gibbs replied.

"You know my daddy?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah he works for me." Gibbs replied.

"Why did he think I was dead?" Andrew asked.

"Hey Boss I wrapped up the scene and Ducky just left with the body. Do you want me to call child services to pick up the kid?" Melody explained.

"We will be out in a minute. Don't call DCS we are taking Andrew with us." Gibbs replied.

"Boss the kids name is Dominic." Melody corrected.

"What is going on? Am I in trouble?" Andrew asked.

"Listen son you are not in trouble. I have a lot to explain to you but I will do it when we get back to NCIS head quarters OK?" Gibbs explained.

"OK" Andrew replied.

"Melody, McGee this is a long story I will explain later. Just go wait for me in the car." Gibbs stated.

"Yes Boss." McGee and Melody replied in unison.

* * *

After Gibbs sent McGee and Melody back to the squad car. He turned his attention back to Andrew or Dominic. He hoped Andrew though. The boy had moved over to his bed and was clinging to a worn teddy bear. He slowly approached the bed and knelt down in front of the boy. He had Tony's eyes anyway. The same shade of green and the same attempts to hide his pain. Those tears got to him. They were the same as the ones he had seen in Tony's eyes when he remembered Tori and Andrew. Tony had shown him pictures once before. If this child wasn't Andrew. That would be the big shock.

"Andrew" Gibbs breathed.

"Can you please just explain to me what is going on?" Andrew pleaded.

"Did Jeanne or Mrs. Hart tell you anything about your dad after they brought you here?" Gibbs asked.

"Jeanne told me that my dad had died and that my mom didn't want me anymore." Andrew explained.

"Did Mrs. Hart know who you really are? Did she tell you anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Jeanne told me that the real Dominic was very sick and she was taking him away to die in peace but his mom was very sad. So she was going to make me his replacement. I could never tell her who I was though because it would kill her. She had already lost too much." Andrew explained.

"Did you know Jeanne or Mrs. Hart at all before you were brought here?" Gibbs asked.

"I had met Jeanne once before but my dad didn't want me to go near her. He didn't like her much and neither did my mom. I had never met Mrs. Hart before." Andrew explained.

"Who did you tell that you were really Andrew?" Gibbs asked.

"I called the cops but they said I was lying and it was mean because my dad was really hurting. I thought my dad was dead. When I asked to talk to him. They said that he wasn't working there anymore. I tried calling both my mom and dad's numbers and my number at home but all the numbers were disconnected." Andrew explained.

"When did you tell the police?" Gibbs asked.

"After I had been here a week." Andrew replied.

"What about your family?" Gibbs asked.

"A few days after that." Andrew explained.

"OK that is all I have to ask you for now but I may have more questions later." Gibbs replied.

"Will you please just tell me what is going on?!" Andrew demanded.

"This may be hard for you to understand but your dad is still alive. He never was in an accident. He works for me now but he thought that you were dead." Gibbs explained.

"Why does my dad think I am dead? Where is my mom?" Andrew asked.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this Andrew, but your mom is dead. She died in a car accident the day you thought your dad was killed. There was a boy in the car with your mom. That everybody thought was you." Gibbs explained

"Does my dad want me back?" Andrew asked.

"Yes he misses you very much." Gibbs replied.

"When can I see him?" Andrew asked.

"Yes but not right away. Pack a bag you are coming with me to NCIS." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Andrew replied.

* * *

"Hold on Andrew I have one more very important question for you." Gibbs said.

"What is it sir?" Andrew asked looking up from the bag he was packing.

"You can call me Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

"OK what is going on Gibbs?" Andrew asked.

"Do you know what sickness Dominic had?" Gibbs questioned.

"Jeanne said that his heart wasn't working anymore." Andrew replied.

"You have been very helpful Andrew. Thank you for being so honest I can imagine how scary this must be for you but because you did it. You can be reunited with your father and now Jeanne will get punished for what she did." Gibbs explained.

"My dad always told me that as long as police were honest and nice to me that I should be honest and nice with them. I could only fight back or not speak if they mistreated me but you were very nice. So I was good for you." Andrew explained.

"That is very good advice. Now finish packing and I will get you to NCIS." Gibbs replied.

"Will I get to see my daddy as soon as I get there?" Andrew asked.

"Not yet you are going to have to go down to the forensics lab and get some tests done. Are you OK with needles? Because you will need some blood work." Gibbs explained.

"I don't like needles but if I get to see my dad again I will be OK." Andrew explained.

* * *

**A/N: How will Tony react to the news that his son is alive. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. Sorry for any confusion I caused by saying Bishop instead of Melody. I don't know what happened there. Oh well it's fixed now. By the way Tony will not be dying in this story. I may do the plot to SWAK in the present time. For this story but an official decision has not been made.**


	18. The Truth

Gibbs picked up the small duffel bag that Andrew had packed and carried it out to the car. The small boy followed close behind still clinging to his teddy bear. Even with Gibbs's explanation he was still confused and terrified. Even though Gibbs could be reuniting a father and a son. He was still struggling to deal with this experience. If this child was Andrew he had spent the past five months thinking that his dad was dead and his mother didn't want him. While he lived with a stranger who thought he was her dying son. Now the woman who had been his mom for the past few months was dead and he was being taken back to the father. Whom he thought was dead and had learned that his mother had died along with his baby sister and the child his dad had thought was him. It was almost too much for him and he was grown man. This was just a little five-year old boy. Kids that young should not be put in the middle of that kind of drama. It bothered him that Andrew had mentioned Jeanne. Tony and Jimmy talked regularly about how sure they were that Tony's old partner Jeanne had been responsible for the deaths of Tori and Andrew. The way she had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth in the days after the wreck. Where even McGee couldn't seem to track her didn't help their concerns. Of course if this child was Andrew. It would only bring more questions. Who was the boy who had died along with Tori in the crash? What had happened to the real Dominic Hart? Why did Jeanne replace Dominic with Andrew in the first place? Was there a chance that Dominic was still alive? Where would he spend his last days if he was? Was he even really dying or was that another one of Jeanne's lies? Where was Jeanne anyway and would she rear her ugly head and bring more harm to Tony? Could Andrew end up dead for real this time? At least this time around Andrew had the protection of a very pissed off federal agent with nothing to lose. Unlike Tony there was no chance that Kelly had really been alive all this time. Not only had he seen and held her body in his arms but he had also demanded a DNA test to prove that this really was Kelly. Everything had come back positive as Kelly Ann Gibbs. he pushed aside his feelings of pain and confusion, helped Andrew into the squad car and headed back towards head quarters.

"Boss for the millionth time! What is going on?!" McGee shouted.

"I will explain when we get back to the office." Gibbs replied.

"So we have a victims son whom you spent almost forty-five minutes talking to while we waited outside. Yet instead of calling child services to pick up the kid. We are bringing him back to head quarters with us and the kid has an overnight bag with him." Melody observed.

"Not to mention I found you collapsed against the wall of the kids room looking like you had seen a ghost and then you persist to claim that the boy is Tony's dead son." McGee added.

"I know how confusing this must be for the two of you but it is confusing for me too and it is really upsetting to Andrew. I would really prefer to explain it when we get back to the office." Gibbs explained.

"OK" McGee and Melody sighed in unison.

* * *

The rest of the drive back to Head Quarters was made in total silence. Gibbs just drove with a million questions circling in his head, McGee stared out the window wondering why Gibbs was so against the truth, Melody took her iPod and ear-buds out of her purse and ignored the world, and Andrew just hugged his teddy bear. Hoping that he really would be reunited with his father. When he arrived to NCIS with Gibbs and his team. The first thing Gibbs did upon arriving back at Head Quarters was take Andrew down to Abby's lab. Before he let Tony and Andrew reunite. He wanted to run a DNA test to make sure that this boy really was Andrew DiNozzo. The loud blare of music from Abby's lab frightened Andrew. Causing him to bury his head in Gibbs's chest.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouted over the music.

"What is it Gibbs?!" Abby asked.

"Turn it down!" Gibbs demanded.

"What is going on? Who is this?" Abby questioned pointing to Andrew.

"That is what I need you to find out." Gibbs replied.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"The victim had a five-year old son Dominic but this little guy is claiming to be Tony's son Andrew. I want to believe that it is him but I also don't want to hurt Tony. So before I even tell Tony that his son is alive. I need an DNA test." Gibbs explained.

"Of course. I will do it right away! Oh it would be so exciting if this is Tony's son!" Abby cried.

"I know it would Abbs but please keep it down." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After assuring Andrew that he would be back before he got his shots. Gibbs went upstairs and summoned McGee and Melody to the bullpen. Using the excuse that it was in regards to the case when Tony asked why he was not invited to the chat.

"Will you please just tell us what is going on?!" Melody demanded.

"That boy we found he is claiming to be Andrew DiNozzo." Gibbs calmly explained.

"Andrew DiNozzo is dead." McGee sighed.

"That's what I thought too but he is saying that he is Andrew." Gibbs replied.

"What are the chances that this is real?" Melody inquired.

"I don't know but hopefully he is." Gibbs replied.

"How did Andrew get to Mrs. Hart's house and where is Dominic?" McGee questioned.

"Supposedly Jeanne brought him and that is one more thing we have to figure out." Gibbs replied.

"What will happen if this is Andrew?" Melody asked.

"We will bring him back to Tony and hopefully it will be a happy reunion." Gibbs replied.

"What if this isn't Andrew?" McGee questioned.

"I think we can find a good home for him." Gibbs replied.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Melody asked as Gibbs pulled the emergency lever back up allowing the elevator to work again.

"Yeah and this is big. Not a word to DiNozzo until we have the test results. Understand?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Melody replied.

"Yes Boss." McGee added.

"What test results?" Tony questioned from the other side of the elevator doors.

* * *

**A/N: How will Gibbs explain everything to Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. There Is Hope

Tony looked at his watch and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking of his teammates and their secret meeting. Ever since he came back to work after his latest suicide attempt. He felt so out-of-place. The others were just starting to welcome him and then he had his episode and now they didn't know how to act. Gibbs and Melody acted so strange and secretive when he got back from the bathroom. Then Melody invited him to hang out with her and her friends. McGee well McGee would just watch his every move. Like he was going to pull his gun out of his gear back and blow his brains out right there in the middle of the bullpen. He wasn't that messed up not by a long shot. They would have never let him back to work if he was. Not to mention Gibbs had given his gun to Vance and gone through his desk and removed everything that he could possibly harm himself with. Now they were having secret elevator meetings without him. Come to think of it they had acted extra strange since they got back from the crime scene. Something must have happened but what? Whatever it was he didn't have a prayer of finding out. Maybe Jimmy knew something. Jimmy wasn't the type to keep things from people or even entirely capable of keeping secrets. Allowing his curiosity to get the best of him. He grabbed his coffee cup and headed for the staircase. As he passed by the elevator he noticed the doors sliding open and caught the end of the little meeting. What he heard only made him more anxious and annoyed. Not to mention pained. Whatever the secret was it was about him.

"Yeah and this is big. Not a word to DiNozzo until we have the test results. Understand?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Melody replied.

"Yes Boss." McGee added.

"What test results?" Tony questioned from the other side of the elevator doors.

"Oh hi Tony!" Melody greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"We were talking about a different DiNozzo. Who lives in the forest or something." McGee rambled.

"Let me handle this." Gibbs hissed.

"Can one of you stop acting like a kid who walked in on his parents having sex and just tell me what is going on?" Tony demanded.

"Well uh you see..." Melody started.

"When we were uh..." McGee added.

"McGee! Melody! Get to work! Tony! It's time for our little chat I suppose!" Gibbs snapped.

"Yes Boss!" Melody replied.

"On it!" McGee added

* * *

Gibbs took several deep breaths. While he waited for McGee and Melody to leave and Tony to get himself in the elevator. Luckily the swap was fast enough. That he didn't have to press the open door button. He was sure that he had done some damage to it. When he held it down during the exchange between him, Tony, and the rest of the team.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tony demanded.

"Tony I..." Gibbs started.

"You have all be acting so freaking weird since I got back! Now you are having secret meetings and you can't even tell me about my test results! What test results?! Did you run a crazy person test on me?! Well did you?! Just answer me! Because the longer you make me wait! The worse my suspicions will be!" Tony railed.

"Tony something happened at the crime scene." Gibbs replied pulling the emergency lever.

"What?!" Tony demanded.

"The victim had a son, about five years old. The child was home when everything happened. When I went to talk to him. You know make sure he was OK and see if he had heard or seen anything that I needed to know about. He told me that he wasn't Dominic Hart." Gibbs explained.

"And this is important to me because?" Tony questioned.

"He said that he was really Andrew DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Is this a joke to you? My family was murdered and you of all people turn it into a sick game? What if somebody had told you that Kelly was alive?!" Tony demanded.

"When we were coming back in. I got Melody to take this picture for me." Gibbs replied handing Tony the digital camera they used at crime scenes.

"Oh My God" Tony gasped.

"Now I don't want you to get your hopes up just in case this is too good to be true but do you recognize him? Is there anything distinctive about Andrew's face that you recognize on this boy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah... Yeah there is. See that little scar between his eye and ear?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"When Andrew was two. He had just gotten his first big boy bed and we accidentally left one of his drawers open one night and he toddled into it the next morning. He hit right on the sharpest part of the corner and split it open. It took eight stitches. If it had been just a centimeter to the right he would have lost his eye." Tony explained.

"I noticed that. It is very distinctive but I have only seen one picture of him and he was facing the other way." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah that was his kindergarten picture and the photographer took it from his good side." Tony replied.

"Look again I don't want you to get too excited but he is down in Abby's lab." Gibbs replied.

"May I see him?" Tony asked.

"Of course he has asked about you." Gibbs replied releasing the emergency lever and pressing the button for Abby's lab.

"Why didn't you want to tell me before?" Tony questioned.

"I was worried that if it turned out that the boy wasn't Andrew. It would destroy you." Gibbs admitted.

"That happened to you didn't it?" Tony asked.

"About three years after Kelly died. They found a girl about twelve squatting in the house Shannon and I bought out in California. She fit Kelly's description exactly. Her dad was a Marine and her mom had been killed in an accident the same day as Shannon. When I got the call from the NCIS team out there. I got so excited. I booked a flight right away and flew out the night. Only to be told by Hetty Lang who was an Agent In Charge back then. That it was not Kelly and that she had already been reunited with her estranged father. It nearly destroyed me. I got remember standing on the roof of our headquarters when I got back. Smoking a cigarette and just thinking. How easy it would be to jump. Luckily Mike Franks my old mentor caught me and talked me down." Gibbs explained pulling the emergency lever once again.

"Didn't you see their bodies?" Tony asked.

"I did but it was a lot like your family. They were disfigured beyond almost recognition." Gibbs explained.

"I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"Rule six DiNozzo." Gibbs grunted as he released the lever one last time.

"Right, if this boy isn't Andrew what will happen to him?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"GIBBS! GIBBS! TONY! TONY!" Abby cried as the door slid open.

"We're here Abbs now what's up?" Gibbs questioned.

"Only that I have been dying to get do the DNA test!" Abby exclaimed.

"Sorry Abbs but Tony needed to talk." Gibbs replied.

"I know but I was still this close to getting my fire ax and chopping down the door!" Abby cried.

"Well we are here now." Tony replied.

"Yes you are." Abby replied plucking a hair from Tony's head.

"OW! Why'd you do that?" Tony asked.

"I need DNA from you. Just so I can make double sure that Andrew is who he says he is." Abby explained.

"Well next time ask. I keep a comb in my desk." Tony replied.

"Where's Andrew?" Gibbs asked.

"In my office." Abby replied.

"Send him somewhere else. The reunion will be so much better if they meet up after the results come in and if they aren't it will be easier." Gibbs explained.

"Of course" Abby replied.

* * *

The next few minutes seemed to take an eternity. Gibbs had gone for a fresh cup of coffee and Tony had called Jimmy up to the lab. If there was a chance that his nephew was still alive. He needed to be there. Abby kept Andrew in the main part of her lab with her and sent Tony to wait in the office area. Finally Abby came bounding into her office. She was practically bursting with excitement.

"Well?" Gibbs asked

"Is this really Andrew? Did you find my boy?" Tony asked.

"Daddy!" Tony cried.

"Andrew!" Tony cried pulling his son into a tight hug.

"This is the best news ever!" Abby cried.

"I am so happy for you, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"I...I have to call Breena." Jimmy croaked.

"Wh...What to I do now, Boss?" Tony asked voice cracking.

"You take the rest of the day off and get reacquainted with your son. Jimmy can you drive them back to my place?" Gibbs explained.

"Of course." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

"As for the rest of us we get back to work. We have a killer to find and I want that boy who is buried with Tori exhumed. Whoever he is. He probably has a family looking for him and if not. They at least need to change the name on the tombstone." Gibbs said after Jimmy and Tony left with Andrew curled up in his father's arms. Even Gibbs had tears in his eye and he didn't care if anybody else saw. Tony had at least part of his family back and that was the best thing that had happened around NCIS Headquarters in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Finally some happiness for Tony. There will be more on Tony and Andrew's reunion and more answers in the next chapter. Which will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	20. Questions

Tony was in shock the son he thought was dead. Was very much alive and well. The truth is Abby didn't even have to run the DNA tests. He knew she had too because if he wasn't Andrew. He was some other boy who may of may not have family or God-Parents looking for him. Of course with his joy came some heartbreak and concern. First of all their was the boy he buried. Who was he and was somebody looking for him. As glad as he had to have his son back. He knew that there may be another family. Who would learn that the son they had hoped so much was alive, was dead. There were also the things he had to deal with now. He had to get his son through the deaths of his mother and unborn sister. Not to mention the effects of spending the past few months living a lie with a stranger thinking that his dad was dead and his mom had abandoned him. That was an awful lot for a five-year old to process. Especially over the course of just one day. Tony was having trouble processing everything and he was an adult. Part of Tony wished that Gibbs was with them to help make some sense of everything that happened but he had business to attend to at NCIS. Tony was surprised to see Breena's car already waiting in the driveway when they turned into Gibbs's driveway.

"Where are we daddy? This isn't our house." Andrew asked.

"Do you remember Mr. Gibbs from back at NCIS?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Andrew replied nodding his head.

"Well this is his house. I started staying with him after the accident." Tony explained.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because living at our old house was too hard for me and the apartment I was staying in was small and dark. So it was easy for me to be depressed." Tony explained.

"What's depressed?" Andrew asked.

"Like really sad. The worst kind of sadness that a person can feel." Tony explained.

"That's how I felt when I thought that you were dead and mom didn't want me." Andrew explained.

"I wish that none of this had happened to us." Tony sighed,

"Me too... I missed you so much... I cried every day... I hated mom and the baby and now I feel bad because they are dead." Andrew sobbed.

"Don't feel bad whoever did this to us wanted just that." Tony explained.

"Who did it? Who would do something so horrible?"Andrew asked.

"A very bad person who Gibbs and his team will find and make suffer for what they did." Tony replied.

"Good" Andrew replied.

"Do you have any more questions?" Tony asked.

"No I just want our whole family back and this to be a bad dream." Andrew sobbed.

"Me too Andrew." Tony replied.

"I want our old house back!" Andrew cried.

"Me too but unfortunately somebody already bought it. Gibbs's house is really nice though." Tony explained.

"Will he even want me here?" Andrew asked.

"Of course he will." Tony assured.

"Do I even have a room here?" Andrew asked.

"You will." Tony assured.

"Do I have any of my toys?" Andrew asked.

"Yes but most are in storage and I sold a lot of stuff too." Tony explained.

"Why is this happening? It's all too much!" Andrew cried.

"Hey we will get through this." Tony whispered.

"I am so scared!" Andrew cried.

"I am too, Andrew. I am too." Tony replied.

* * *

Back at NCIS Gibbs was just as perplexed as Tony. Both Tony and Jimmy had stated on numerous occasions that they suspected that Tori and "Andrew's" deaths were not an accident. Tony had even said that he had just gotten his car checked out two days before. Tori's van needed a new transmission and was going to be in the shop for a while. Tony was fine with letting his wife use his car but he didn't want her driving around in something unsafe. It was due to be checked out anyway. So he when he followed Tori to the mechanic. He went ahead and got it checked out. Then two days later the brakes fail. Right after Tori and Andrew had visited Tony. Andrew and Tony had both mentioned Jeanne. Even if she wasn't the killer. She was involved enough to be thrown in prison. What he couldn't understand was why exactly Jeanne would take Andrew and keep him alive if she wanted revenge on Tony? Was Andrew the intended target of today's murder or was a more diabolical plan for the child. Should he be concerned for Tony and Andrew? This was not a case he wanted to take risks on. He could not imagine what it would do to Tony. If he was reunited with the son whom he thought he had lost. Only for him to be murdered in front of Tony.

"Day! Merandez!" Gibbs called to the two agents who happened to be passing by.

"What is it Agent Gibbs?" Day asked.

"Is your team working a case now?" Gibbs questioned.

"No we were just heading down to the gym for a little training." Merandez replied.

"Can you go to my place and offer protection detail for Tony and Andrew?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Day replied.

"Do you think that somebody is out to get them?" Merandez asked.

"This whole thing is so bizarre and Officer Hart's killer is still alive. I do not want to take any chances on this though." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Breena sat beside her husband on Gibbs's couch. On the floor in front of them Tony was rocking his son in his arms. Andrew had fallen asleep in Tony's arms not long after the two arrived at Gibbs's place. It came as a relief to both Palmer's that both Tony and Andrew were handling the situation as well as they could.

"I still can't believe this." Breena whispered.

"I know I first heard this from McGee and was wondering what had gotten into him to make such a sick joke. Then I went down to Abby's lab and everything was confirmed. That moment when Andrew ran into Tony's arms was the most amazing moment of my life. Until you are born that is." Jimmy replied patting Breena's stomach.

"Now our little baby will know it's cousin." Breena replied voice cracking.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs will hopefully be interrogating Jeanne in the next chapter. Will depend on my inspiration though. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Confusion

Ducky looked down at the two bodies that lay on his tables. Jethro had ordered that the bodies of both Andrew and Tori be exhumed immediately. The odds of the woman buried in Tori's grave not being Tori. Were next to nothing but Jethro had this fantasy that he could reunite Tony with his family. The boy buried was most likely Dominic but at least now he could be laid to rest with or near his parents. Even after all his years as a Medical Examiner. These bodies were hard to look at. He had heard the descriptions of the state of the bodies from Anthony but actually seeing it was overwhelming. It was a good thing that Jimmy was not around. Ducky had always held the policy that he kept families from seeing the particularly damaged bodies unless they requested for religious purposes. If not it was up to he funeral home to show the bodies. He had the DNA samples already to take down to Abby. He set the vials down and reached over to stroke Andrew's head. Something seemed off. He took a closer look and could not believe what he was seeing. He didn't even waste time on the intercom. He pulled off his gloves, grabbed his phone, and called upstairs.

"Can I help you Duck?"

"Get down here now!"

"What's going on?"

"Just get down to Autopsy NOW!"

"OK I will be right down."

* * *

As if the day wasn't confusing and surreal enough. Now Ducky was freaking out about something. It had to be something bad or bizarre because Ducky never freaked out. He knew that Ducky was Jimmy's emergency contact. Jimmy was driving because he didn't think Tony would be in a state to drive. Had he sent protection too late? Had Tony and Andrew been targeted? Had Jimmy paid the price? The elevator doors slid open and Gibbs walked through the lobby area into the morgue. He found Ducky standing beside the tables angrily rubbing his hands together.

"Jethro!" Ducky yelled.

"What is going on Duck? Is everything OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Look at this!" Ducky barked pointing at Andrew's body.

"Yeah he was almost decapitated Tony told both of us." Gibbs replied.

"No! Look! The laceration is too clean! It was done by hand! With a knife!" Ducky snapped.

"But all the reports say that Andrew died instantly from the internal injuries. The decapitation had nothing to do with his death." Gibbs observed.

"I am aware of that. Jethro the decapitation was deliberate." Ducky replied.

"Why? I mean he was already dead." Gibbs replied.

"According to the notes on Andrew's autopsy. He was identified by dental records. It is easy for dental records to be switched. Especially if you yourself are a detective and have easy access to such records. What is not as easy is removing teeth. I believe that Jeanne was going to make off with this boy's head and probably destroy it so if it was ever brought up there would be no way to test the DNA." Ducky explained.

"What about the blood?" Gibbs asked.

"This is where it gets more complicated. The fire started after the accident. Much after both Tori and Andrew were burned and so was the car." Ducky explained.

"What do we do now?" Gibbs asked.

"Bring the samples up to Abby and then find Jeanne and bring her in." Ducky replied.

"McGee is already looking for her." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony had managed to find a VHS on Gibbs's shelf that was appropriate for Andrew. Tony had put the tape in and then sat down with Jimmy, Breena, and Andrew on the couch. For far too long he was sure that moments like this would never again happen. He would still spend plenty of time with Jimmy and Breena but he would be alone. He heard a knock on the door. He looked out the window and saw a squad car from NCIS in the drive. He answered right away thinking that it was McGee or Melody come to ask him more questions. Instead he saw two agents who he did not recognize.

"May I help you?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am Agent Day and this is Agent Martinez. We were sent by Agent Gibbs to offer protection detail over you and Andrew." Day explained.

"Oh I didn't recognize you guys. Thank you so much." Tony replied.

"Oh it's no problem." Martinez replied.

* * *

McGee had been hard at work trying to track down Jeanne Benoit. Melody and Gibbs were helping but neither were particularly skilled with computers. So most of the work fell on to McGee. Not that he minded. He had seen the way the tragedy had affected Tony. If he could bring in the woman who had killed his wife and unborn baby and kidnapped his son. Well kidnapped his son anyway. There still wasn't enough evidence that Jeanne was the killer. It had broken all their hearts. When Abby found that the woman was Tori. That was too be expected but it didn't make the blow any softer.

"I found her!" McGee cried.

"Jeanne I hope?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes she is living under the alias Diana Van Dine. As a medical student at Georgetown. Luckily for me she was pulled over for running a red light and the registration was still under the name Jeanne R. Benoit but her license was in her fake name. She is awaiting trial at Baltimore county jail. For using false identification, resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer. The cop asked if she was borrowing the car and if she was all she had to do was call Jeanne and allow her to give the officer some basic information. Jeanne flipped out and jumped out of the car. When the officer chased after her. She was tackled to the ground by Jeanne and pretty brutally beaten. She is at Georgetown in the trauma ward but expected to make a full recovery. Jeanne is going away for a long time just for that offense. With kidnapping added on, she is probably going away for life." McGee explained.

"What was the officer's name?" Gibbs asked.

"Her name is being withheld for her safety." McGee replied.

"Melody call Georgetown and get the officer's name! McGee take five you've earned it!" Gibbs ordered.

"What are you going to do Boss?" McGee asked.

"Bring Jeanne in and rip her a new one!" Gibbs snarled as he stormed towards the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised the Jeanne interrogation but I lacked inspiration. New chapter will be up soon and include the interrogation. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	22. Interrogate

Gibbs could not hide his rage as he stormed to interrogation room one. Two LEO's from the Baltimore PD had just dropped Jeanne off in there. Both officers knew Tony from his time with the department. Both had mentioned how hurt they were by the deaths of Tony's family and relief that Andrew was alive. Neither seemed fond of Jeanne at all. She had always been cold to most people and tended to become border line obsessed with those she was close to. Gibbs could not wait to rip her a new one for killing Tori, and her baby and Alexis and Dominic Hart and kidnapping Andrew. He flung the interrogation room door open, stomped over to the table, and slammed his hands down.

"Hello Agent Gibbs it's been a while." Jeanne greeted.

"How do you know me?" Gibbs questioned.

"Don't you remember? That undercover case all those years ago? You were supposed to get close to me? We dated for a while. I actually almost trusted you but then your boss killed my father. I am glad she is dead." Jeanne explained.

"You're that Jeanne Benoit?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep the very same. You're going to ask me anyway. So I may as well fill you in on my life after you ruined it. I was a medical resident then back in two-thousand six set to graduate in two-thousand seven but after you. I dropped out and joined the police academy. I became a member of the Baltimore Police Department on June thirteenth two-thousand seven I became a member of the Baltimore Police Department. I worked hard and got a degree in criminology online. I took the detectives test on March second two-thousand nine and managed to get a job two months later. My original plan was to frame you for murder. Than I met my partner Tony DiNozzo. His partner of eight years was killed in the line of duty." Jeanne explained.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I fell in love with him and I knew that he loved me!" Jeanne cried.

"Tony married Victoria Palmer in October of two-thousand five." Gibbs grunted.

"Oh I know but I knew he loved me. That's why I took care of the problem." Jeanne snorted.

"What do you mean?!" Gibbs barked.

"I cut her brakes. I knew Tony loved me and would thank me." Jeanne explained.

"If he loved you than why hasn't he made his move?!" Gibbs demanded.

"So he doesn't look suspicious. Which is good for me because I need time for my plan to fully take form." Jeanne explained.

"What plan?!" Gibbs snapped.

"It was simple really. You see Petty Officer Hard who was killed today. I knew her in high school and she made me her son's God-Father." Jeanne explained.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Will you let me finish for once old man?" Jeanne asked.

"Go on!" Gibbs growled.

"It was going to be perfect. I would kill Tori and Andrew. Wait a few months then I would kill Alexis Hart. Allowing me to take her son. I would establish the mommy routine with Dominic and then just happen to run into Tony. Dominic had an uncanny resemblance to Andrew. I knew that would really tug at his heart. I would play sympathetic friend and then Tony would fall in love with me. We would get married and everything would be perfect. Then days before my plan was to go into effect. Something went wrong. I got a hysterical call from Alexis, Dominic was dying from some weird heart defect. I was about to give up and then it hit me. Dominic looked just like Andrew. I talked Alexis into taking Dominic to the park one last time while he was still strong. The day I knew that Andrew would be at the park with poor pregnant and spaced Tori. I found Andrew and told him that Tony had been in an accident and that he was hurt and got the kid to come with me. I had already messed up Tori's brakes so all I had to do was wait. I sent Dominic over to Tori and they left then I left with Andrew. I gave Andrew his new identity and told him that his daddy didn't want him anymore. Then I ditched him at Alexis place. Fate was really smiling on me because I just happened to stumble on an accident. I jumped out of my car and made it look like I was coming to their aid. I was going to sever "Andrew's" head and then toss it in the Potomac but then the first responders arrived. I tossed the knife away and acted like a distraught witness." Jeanne explained.

"If Dominic had health problems does that mean that Andrew was given medicine that he did not need?!" Gibbs demanded

"No and when Alexis took him back to the cardiologist. It was a "Miracle" his heart was just fine. Like there had been nothing wrong with it because there never was." Jeanne explained.

"You did all that so that you could be with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jeanne laughed.

"You destroyed a man's life! Killed two innocent woman and an unborn baby! Kidnapped one child and killed another! All so that somebody would love you?! That is sick!" Gibbs snapped.

"So?" Jeanne asked slyly.

"Shouldn't you know where this is headed after all your years as a detective?" Gibbs asked.

"No tell me gunny." Jeanne taunted.

"You are going away for a long time." Gibbs replied.

"For life huh?" Jeanne asked feigning innocence.

"Bingo" Gibbs replied.

"Does Tony love me?" Jeanne asked.

"No he can't stand you." Gibbs replied.

"Then fine I don't care. Take me away." Jeanne replied.

"With pleasure" Gibbs replied trying not to smile from the pure joy that Tony's ordeal was finally over and he could finally begin to rebuild his life with his son.

* * *

**A/N: Jeanne is finally getting what she deserves. Next chapter will be the last and will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Healing

Tony held onto his son's hand as they stood in front of the grave of their wife and mother. It had come as a crushing blow that Tori truly was dead. Tony had hoped and prayed that he would be reunited with his wife and baby girl. That wasn't the case though Tori and the baby were dead. As painful as it was knowing that his wife and unborn baby truly were dead. He took great solace in the fact that his boy was still alive. Andrew was alive and unharmed forty-eight hours earlier he had nobody. Now he had his son back and that was the most amazing thing he could think of. The night before he insisted that Andrew sleep in the bed with him. Gibbs had offered to drag down his old cot or air mattress and clean out what had been Kelly's room for him the next day. He had politely declined. He just wanted to hold onto his son and never let him go. Of course he knew that he couldn't cling to Andrew forever and that eventually he would have to let the boy sleep in his own bed but as long as he could hold his son and feel his heart beating. He just wanted to have the confirmation that his son was alive. Andrew and him had spent the day together just getting reacquainted and bonding. Going out to the cemetery after Tori's body was reburied and Andrew's headstone was removed and hopefully thrown away. He knew from Gibbs and Ducky that Dominic would be buried with his parents at another cemetery. As heartbreaking as that little boy's death was. He was dying anyway and he had no family left. He was better off being reunited with his parents and Andrew was better off being back with Tony. Jeanne was going away for a long time. She had begged for that in fact. She had thrown her whole life away for a love that never wold have happened. Tony never had any feeling for her. Other than as a friend until she went crazy and started stalking him and threatening Tori and Andrew. Then the only feelings he felt towards her were hatred.

"I miss mommy." Andrew squeaked.

"So do I Andrew." Tony replied.

"I said I hated her because she abandoned me but she's dead now." Andrew sobbed his five-year old mind was struggling to process what had happened.

"She knows that you didn't mean it." Tony assured.

"But I did because I thought she hated me!" Andrew cried.

"It's OK it's all forgiven now. It's all forgiven." Tony whispered.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yes anymore questions?" Tony asked.

"Do you miss mommy and the baby?" Andrew asked.

"Everyday but at least I have you. I will mourn for them forever and so will you but it is going to be alright. We will have each other." Tony assured.

"Promise?" Andrew questioned.

"Cross my heart." Tony vowed.

"Is it OK if we go now?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I think we have been here long enough for one day." Tony assured.

"OK" Andrew replied.

* * *

Gibbs watched the interaction between Tony and Andrew from the car. Tony didn't feel comfortable driving around with Andrew in the minivan and Gibbs had to pick up an order from the hardware store anyway. Even after the twenty minutes it took him at the hardware store not including the ten minute drive both ways. He had still waited about forty-five minutes. He didn't mind though. Tony needed closure and so did Andrew. He had walked around the cemetery and paid a visit to an old friend of his who had died of cancer a few years earlier. While he waited for the DiNozzo boys to finish. When he saw the boys heading towards his car. He pulled himself up and returned to the car as well. He felt tears forming in his eyes that as hard as he tried to fight they were pouring down his cheeks. What he had just seen was beautiful. The love that Tony had for that boy was amazing so was how strong Andrew was. He was glad that Jeanne hadn't done anything to Andrew and that Tony hadn't been successful in his suicide attempts. So the broken family could be partially healed. He wiped away the tears and climbed into the driver's seat.

"You OK Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs assured.

"You aren't jealous of me right?" Tony asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because I was reunited with my son and Kelly we she is definitely gone. It would be understandable if you were envious or hurt." Tony explained.

"Tony there is no reason I would feel envious of you for being reunited with your family. Shannon and Kelly are gone and that destroys me but I am in no way jealous or torn up by the fact that you have your son back. All that matters to me is that you have your son back." Gibbs explained.

"Good because I am so happy and I would hate to make you feel bad." Tony replied.

"Just be happy Tony and I will be happy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony was back home at Gibbs's place. Gibbs had lugged his air mattress up from the basement and blown it up for Tony to sleep on. Andrew would be sleeping on the bed. Late that night Tony was sitting on the mattress. Using his headlamp to read the real-estate section looking for a house or apartment he could share with Andrew. They wouldn't need a huge place or anything fancy. Just a cozy place they could share. Ideally three bedrooms or with a den that could be used for a spare room but if he couldn't find anything like that he would settle for a two bedroom and he would sleep on the couch if guests came. Since it wouldn't be fair to kick the guests out of the living room at nine when Andrew was supposed to go to bed and if the visitors were to be intimate he would much prefer it be in his bed than in the room of his minor son. He finally found a circled a two bedroom unit in a duplex that was up for lease. It wasn't ideal but it would be a good start and it wasn't too far from Gibbs's place. Which meant they could carpool. It also meant that Andrew could attend the neighborhood elementary school. The same one that Kelly had attended and according to Gibbs it was an excellent school. He set the paper on the bedside table, flicked of his lamp and lay down on the air mattress. He caught sight of his son's sleeping form in the darkness. Words could not express how glad he was that he would still be there when Tony woke up. They were a family again. They had a long way to go but they could do it because they had each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it? What do you think? I am going to write a sequel called "Rebuilding and Moving On" that will hopefully be up on Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
